I Only Belong To You
by LadyBellaLestrange
Summary: Bellatrix, the eldest daughter of Druella and Cygnuss Black becomes a Death Eater! The only man in her life is Voldemort, yet she is to marry another for his pure-blood status. Rated M for later chapters ships: Bella/Voldemort/rodolphus
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the Dark Lord

I Own nothing! I am just a hopeless fan =D

In this fanfic, I am imagining the characters to look like the actors and actresses that play them in the movies. this dominantly a BellaMort fanfic, but will include Rodolphus later on.

please enjoy! :)

* * *

"_The Dark Lord? Here? Tonight?"_

"_Yes Druella, which is what I just said!"_

"_But what does he want? What is he after?"_

On the top step of the elegant stairs sat a young witch, with thick, shiny black hair and the famous 'Black's good looks'. She sat perfectly still, listening to the conversation between her parents downstairs. She could hear the note of hysteria in her mother's voice and was curious as to both why she was frightened and why the Dark Lord was coming to their home that very night.

"_He's heard about our Bella". _There was some pride in the man's voice as he spoke.

"_Bella? No. She is too young Cygnus!" _

Bellatrix cringed as her mother called her too young. She had just graduated from Hogwarts for Merlin's sake! She could do things grown wizards and witches could only dream about ever doing. Her age was an attribute, not something to dismiss.

"_She is ready! He has come looking for her! The Dark Lord himself! It's an honour. You know he will be pleased with her."_

"_Cygnus, please, cancel! Our Bella... She can't... why condemn her to this fate?"_

"_Condemn her? You think she will be safer as his foe as opposed to his ally? He will want her Druella, and Narcissa too"._

Bellatrix raised a slender brow and slid down to the next step to hear better. She had spoken at Hogwarts about one day joining the Dark Lord, but had never dreamed that he would come looking for her! She had expected him to send her away, as she was a woman, but she knew she could impress him.

"_No! Narcissa? She isn't even of age! Let them be children please!"_

"_He is not after Narcissa, but when she is older no doubt she'll join her sister don't you think?"_

"_But-"_

"_Druella! I will be there with her at every meeting! Have faith in our daughter!"_

Hearing footsteps leading from the kitchen and into the living area, Bella stood up and moved into her room and plonked herself on her bed.

The Dark Lord wanted her, he of all people, knew of her very existence! The very thought made her skin crawl with pride. She knew she would please him. She would devote herself to anything he asked of her. She had never met the Dark Lord, but of course knew of him. He had been gathering followers and had asked for her.

"_Bella? Are you decent?"_

"Yes, come in" Bella answered smoothly at her father's question. She sat up straight as her father entered the room, a proud look on his face.

Bella watched him, her face bleached of any emotion. He smiled at her, before taking a seat beside her on her bed.

"_I have some wonderful news, though your mother doesn't see it the way I do"_. He started, his eyes glowing with proud disbelief as he took her strong cheekbone in his hand.

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked, showing no hint of the fact that she had overheard the argument down stairs.

"_The Dark Lord is coming. Here! Tonight. He wishes to meet you Bella. I have told him so much about you and he wants to meet you for himself."_ He indulged in his daughter with delight.

Bellatrix remained cool and collected, though gently moved away from her father's touch.

"Why does Mother disapprove? Surely this is a good thing?" She asked; her face still emotionless. The smile crept from Cygnus' face at her question and he gave a large sigh.

"_Your mother... She doesn't think you are old enough for this. I admit, it is not a commitment to take lightly, but you're a strong witch Bella. It would be foolish for your powers to waste away, unchallenged and un appreciated. He could use you Bella. You'd be an asset to him, I know it."_

Bella listened, though didn't let the excitement grace her face.

"Do I have a choice in this Father? What if I do not wish to join him?" She taunted, tilting her head to the side, her thick black curls spilling over her slender shoulder. The smile stripped from Cygnus' face as he looked at her with dismay. Bella grinned her devilish grin, showing her true emotion to his news finally. Cygnus gave a sigh of relief and a small laugh as he pushed his greying hair out of his eyes.

"_It would be unwise to deny the Dark Lord. You know that". _

Bella smirked at her father's response as she stood up and paced her room in thought.

"When will he get here? What do I need to do to impress him?" She asked, her eagerness to join the Dark Lord extremely evident now. Her father beamed with pride at his daughter. He knew she would be a great asset to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"_He will arrive tonight at nine. Sharp. He will want you to demonstrate your skills in combat and he will interrogate you. He has a keen sense of what people are like Bella. Know that. He will see through any lie and punish you greatly for it. Do not be rude, but do not be pathetic. If he takes you, make sure you obey his every command."_

Never one to miss anything, Bellatrix frowned at this.

"_If _he takes me? What do you mean _if?_ I thought he was after me" Bella asked, her brows furrowed in thought.

Cygnus sighed.

"_I told him he would want you, he is curious, but he is coming to see you for himself." _Her father admitted with less pride in his voice now. Bell scowled and crossed her arms. So the Dark Lord had not planned on seeking her himself. He was asked by her father to consider her.

"Well I will make sure not to disappoint".

As it neared 9pm, Bella took her time getting ready. She had pinned her luscious curls up and out of her face, while leaving the back to cascade down past her shoulders. She wore dark red lipstick which seemed to fill her thin lips and dark eye shadow which both together, made her skin paler and glow against her makeup and hair. Druella had hustled up stairs and chosen something for Bella to wear when the Dark Lord arrived much to her dislike. She was a woman, and knew how to dress herself.  
The dress her mother had chosen was a long sleeved, green dress that fell to the floor. The dress offered little areas to show skin, which was proven with the high neck line and well covered back. Bella snorted at the choice and threw the dress into her wardrobe once more. She knew what she wanted to wear, and after pulling out the dressed she wanted, Bella took the time to admire it.

Bella skilfully changed into the tight dress and admired herself in the mirror. The dress –as she knew it would- fit perfectly. It was a black, floor length dress that clung to her body like a silky, second skin; however the dress flowed looser from the hips down, with a slit up the side of her right leg. As it was tight, it showed quite a lot of cleavage, with assistance of the deep v neck that was tied corset like at the bottom of the v with black thread. The back was open and showed off the perfect well in her back as well as her prominent shoulder blades. The back too was criss-crossed in a loose corset like fashion down to her back with the same black ribbon.

Although she was only seventeen, she looked at least twenty-one, with her defiant expression, height and strikingly good looks. Her height was accentuated again as she slid on her black heeled boots. She was ready, and even though she knew she should have been nervous or scared, she wasn't. She felt like her life had only one purpose, which was to serve the Dark Lord. The fear that was creeping into the wizardry world by him had her mesmerised already. She had been fascinated with him since the first time she heard of him. She knew she had potential and she would show everything she had to offer to him.

"_Girls! Quickly! He will be here soon!"_ Cried Cygnus from downstairs.

"Coming!" Bella called back lazily, though in unison with her baby sister –Cissy- who did not sound so confident.

Bella lingered in her room a little longer, listening to her sister's rapid decent down the stairs. Unlike Bella, Narcissa was too young to use magic outside of school, so she didn't have the pleasure of apparating when she wanted to.

"_Bella! Quickly! You will not bode well for yourself if you are late!"_

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she dawdled out of her room. She didn't want to anger the Dark Lord, but she would not be made to wait for him like a puppy, not at least until he approved of her. She would be polite, but she would not be fake. There weren't many people she considered her equal (she was a Black after all!) and she would let him know that. He was more than her equal, she knew, but she would not stand around and act as pitiful as the scum below her. Besides, she had an impression to make. She wanted to be confident, mature and powerful. She wanted him to take her as one of his followers.

"_Druella he's here! Bella! Hurry Up! ... My Lord.. Do come in"._

Hearing the door opening and the welcome message from her father, Bellatrix finally descended the stairs. Her eyes locked on the handsome man in the door way, but her face remained emotionless.

"_It is an honour my lord to have you here in the Noble House of Black." _Cygnus added as he bowed deeply before the Dark Lord.

"Where is this child of yours Cygnus?" Voldemort asked in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper. As soon as the words left his lips, the Dark Lord's eyes fixed on the woman descending the stairs.

Her beauty startled him, as well as her almost arrogant posture. Never did one dare act arrogantly in front of him.  
Voldemort smirked at Bella and tilted his head down slightly in greeting, before turning back to Cygnus harshly.

"She is barely of age Cygnus; I am not after a child. I need warriors." He muttered, not bothered by the fact that Bellatrix had heard him.

Bella glowered at the comment, but held her tongue. She was a woman and would not be called a child.

At that moment, Druella bustled into the room with Narcissa, who was dressed in a dark blue dress which complimented her fairness as well as her eyes. Both Mother and daughter had the same frightened look in their eyes, however only Narcissa was shaking. She had to really concentrate to hold the tray of drink still.

"_My Lord, if you will". _Druella offered as she motioned for him to take a glass of Oat Mead from the tray in Narcissa's hands.

Voldemort nodded his head in thanks as he lead himself to the living quarters in the next room. Druella, Cygnus and Narcissa followed immediately, though Bellatrix lingered behind.

"_My Lord, Bella is capable of great things! She-"_

"If she is so talented, then she can tell me herself. Now, join me at the table", Voldemort interrupted coolly. Normally Cygnus would not stand for someone telling him to sit in his own house, but the Dark Lord was definitely an exception. Sitting beside his wife, who was between him and Narcissa, Cygnus watched with disapproval as Bella took a seat on the other side of the table.

"Well let's get to it then. How old are you Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked in his hauntingly quiet voice.

"Seventeen My Lord" She answered simply, taking a glass of mead from the tray in the middle of the table.

"And why of all the grown witches and wizards in the world, would I take a child to become a member of my faithful Death Eaters?" He asked in the same tone.

Both her parents and Narcissa remained silent as Bellatrix gazed at her glass with mere interest, tilting the liquid from side to side in the glass.

"Why indeed My Lord, you tell me. You are here, after all to meet me are you not?" She challenged, though her voice was filled with appropriate respect.

Cygnus glared at Bella, though she ignored him, her dark eyes boring into Voldemort's. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes as he smirked, leaning back in his chair. He gave an impressed laugh as he considered Bella with heightened interest.

"You dare back chat me?" He asked simply.

"Of course not My Lord, I am here to prove that I will serve you with more loyalty than you could dare to imagine. I am merely denying the idea that you don't know why you're here talking to me". She answered, taking a sip of her mead, her eyes never leaving his.

He was older than her, and appeared to be in his early forties; however he was still extremely handsome. His eyes were a brilliant silver, which featured well with his jet black hair that he had slicked back for the occasion.

"Tell me, where is your sister?"

Bellatrix looked honestly surprised by this question.

"Cissy? She's right there-"

"No, your _other_ sister."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes slightly.

"She is out. She did not deserve to be here in your presence My Lord. She has been caught fraternizing with a mudblood." She answered with disgust. Andromeda was indeed missing from the table, however she had not been banished like Bellatrix had implied. She had opted not to be there to meet the Dark Lord, and no one stopped her. Bella knew she would not behave in front of the Dark Lord and didn't want to risk angering him with her around. Narcissa cast Bella a nervous glance, but she didn't act as if she saw it.

"What wand do you possess?"

"Walnut and dragon heartstring, 12 & 3/4 inches, unyielding". She answered simply, as if bored. Voldemort nodded thoughtfully, before taking a long drain of his mead. He nodded his head at Druella as he sat the glass back down.

"I would hope you know how to use it", Voldemort jeered. Bella shot an indignant look at him.

"Why of course."

"Then show me your patronous."

Bellatrix smirked and gave a small laugh.

"Oh and I thought you were actually going to ask something _challenging!_" She taunted as she lazy withdrew her wand. She had mastered the art of non-verbal magic, so of course did not recite the incantation _Expecto Patronous. _With a small flick of her wrist, a large, silver dragon erupted from the tip of her wand. Its eyes burned into Voldermort, as it took three mighty steps towards him, it's head barely inches from his. With a silent roar, the patronous dragon extended its mighty wings and propelled itself into the air, where it flew around the room, spewing silver fire from its jaws as it went.

"That is enough". Voldemort murmured, his expression unchanged.

Bellatrix extinguished the dragon at once and stowed away her wand once more.

Voldemort considered Bellatrix intently. Although he didn't speak it, he had not expected the witch before him to be able to produce such a strong patronous non-verbally.

"Have you heard of the unforgivable curses?" Voldemort asked, as if asking a small child.

"Of course." Bella answered in a bored tone as she took an empty glass from the tray and transfigured it into a snowy white mouse. The mouse scuttled around in front of her, its beady, black eyes taking in its surroundings.

"The Imperius Curse", she muttered, taking her wand again and pointing it at the mouse.

Suddenly, the mouse stopped still and turned to gaze at the Dark Lord. Slowly it crawled towards him and bared it's tiny teeth, it's tail swishing comically behind it. As Bella demanded it to turn away and run across the room, she heard Narcissa gasp, but ignored her.  
The mouse bound across the table and leaped into the air. It soared for a moment, then toppled to the ground.  
With a flick of her wand, Bella threw the mouse back onto the table, and released it from the curse.

"The cruciatus curse", she murmured, pointing her wand again at the mouse.

Without an incantation, the mouse began to writher and shriek in obvious pain. Its small body convulsed and twisted un-naturally as it's screams grew louder. She continued the curse for a little longer, intensifying the pain, causing the mouse to gnaw on its own tail while screeching as if for some sort of morbid relief. She watched the mouse with mild interest, before releasing it, watching it fall limp, while breathing deeply.

"And the killing curse".

Bella aimed her wand at the mouse, then with a jerk of her wrist, shot a jet of green light at the mouse. A final cry left the mouse before it lay before her, motionless.

Voldemort again leaned back in his chair, a small smirk on his face. Bella met his gaze and held it defiantly.

"Show me how you fight. Being a skilled duelist is a must you see. I can't have weak followers can I? No matter how young and .. _talented_ they are." He challenged, ignoring everyone in the room but Bella.

"As you wish My Lord." Bella sighed simply as she stood up. She had been known at Hogwarts as a prodigiously skilled witch as well as intelligent.

Druella, Cygnus and Cissy stood up also, and moved away as Voldemort moved the chairs and tables to the side of the room with a flick of his wand.

Bella took her wand in her right hand and stood before Voldemort, who also had his wand ready.

"As this is a trial, we will ban the use of the killing and imperius curse. " Voldemort instructed, earning a nod from Bellatrix.

"I do not wish to outstay my welcome by killing my host's daughter", he added tauntingly. Bella shot him a devilish smirk and actually laughed, but said nothing else. Her laugh caused Voldemort's smile to faulter. He had assumed his comment would show signs of nervousness or frighten her, but she seemed confident.  
'_She can't possibly expect to defeat me?' _He thought as watched her, trying to work her out.

Once both were ready, Bella bowed deeply then stood upright once more, noticing that he had bowed also.

"When you're ready". Bella insisted, her wand raised.

Without warning, Voldemort shot a red jet of light at her, which she barely had time to deflect. Again he attacked and she deflected, but the third curse she dodged and sent a jet of her own hurtling towards him. She was quick, but he was quicker; however her spells weren't to be laughed at.

The two duelled speechlessly for minutes on end, Bella dancing around his spells and sending hers hurtling towards him. One of her curses left a slight singe on his robe as he dodged a ricocheting spell. She gave a small triumphant laugh as she twirled to the side, avoiding another curse.

"Enough" Voldemort ordered after a moment. Bella dropped her wand to her side instantly, and stood before him, with little more than messy hair and a small cut on her arm.

"You are indeed a prodigious witch, but you could be far, _far _better." He admitted as he returned the table and chairs to their normal place.

"Well I got outstandings in all my O. and N.E.W.T.s so try me, and I'll learn to be better", Bella challenged as she strode back towards her family, her back to the Dark Lord.  
"I don't doubt my abilities to learn whatever you throw at me My Lord." She added, her back still turned, but she noticed the sudden fearful look in her sister's eyes, and turned around in time to see Voldemort with his wand pointed at her. Bellatrix thrust her wand out, but she felt the Dark Lord attempt to penetrate her mind. Quickly she shut him out of her mind, and deflected his attempt to see into and control her mind.

Voldemort lowered his wand and chuckled.  
"Impressive Bellatrix. Not many young wizards and witches can resist me". He whispered, taking confident steps towards her. Bellatrix gave a shrug, but watched him, not backing down as he approached her.

"Extend your left arm." He demanded in his deathly quiet voice that sent shivers down Bella's spine. Without a change of expression on her face, she did as was asked, her eyes boring into the eyes of the man before her.

"_My Lord! I know she will plea-"_

"That is enough Cygnus. I don't need your reassurance." Voldemort said, dismissing Cygnus instantly.

"I will find use for you, I am sure." He added as he touched the tip of his wand to Bella's arm. Bella watched with sadistic glee as the Dark Mark spread along her forearm, the burning sensation not bothering her in the slightest. A grin spread over her features as the mark completed itself. There it was, the permanent mark, signalling her devotion to him.

"You are mine now Bellatrix Black. Mine".


	2. Chapter 2 Lesson With the Dark Lord

The next few months following after Bella's acceptance into the league of Death Eaters had gone extremely quickly for her. As promised, she had followed every order the Dark Lord gave her and undertook them with malice and pride. She was no longer just obsessed with him, like she was the first month after being accepted; she worshiped him and the very ground his shadow touched. She was beyond the point of killing for him, as she had done so already without the slightest trace of remorse. Even Voldemort was becoming aware of just how loyal Bellatrix was to him, and her efficiency was nothing to sniff at either. He had begun to even trust her enough to let her in on some of his smaller ambitions and tasks.

With his trust in Bella growing, Voldemort began to train Bella in combat. Her skills were at an impressive level to begin with, but with his training, she was becoming a hauntingly powerful witch. Her growing abilities as a dualist even gave Dolohov –who prided himself as the Dark Lord's best dualist (apart from the Dark Lord himself)- a run for his money, and he was quite a bit older than her.

It didn't surprise Bella one night to find that there was no one at Voldemort's current head quarters location other than her and the Dark Lord. He had summoned her, no doubt wanting to give her another lesson. The lessons were Bellatrix's favourite tasks. True, she had nearly been killed twice since Voldemort welcomed the use of the killing curse in practise duels, but she loved having his undivided attention. He had taught her things she had never thought possible, certain dark spells and hexes that he had created himself. She had never seen such powerful magic, and she was being taught by the very man who was master –in her eyes- of the Dark Arts.

Dressed in her favourite black dress under her dark, hooded robe, Bella apparated moments before she was expected.  
"You called for me My Lord?" She whispered with a trace of urgency. It was as if she strived to please him, which was exactly the case here.

"Bellatrix," Voldermort welcomed, not looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"I rounded up the mouthy filth My Lord." Bellatrix started as she sauntered towards him. She waited for a moment, checking to see if her master would speak first before she continued. "How _dare _ they start a rebellion! The mudbloods were trying to rally an allegiance against you My Lord! They wanted... and it disgusts me to say... to be treated as _equals". _Bella gave a shriek of disgusted laughter as she sat on the arm of the Dark Lord's chair, gazing down at him and the paper.

"Yes, yes, I am aware Bella". He commented in an almost irritable tone. The smile vanished from Bellatrix's face as she threw herself to the ground, kneeling before him as she took his hands and pulled the paper down so that she was facing him.

"My Lord! This will never happen! I will kill every last one of them for you! I will help you rid this world of muggles and mudbloods! You shall rule supreme My Lord!" She hissed with urgency, her hands tight around his.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes in anger as Bella lowered his paper, but he allowed her to speak. He could see the raw truth and willingness in her eyes as she spoke so fiercely for a teenager. He knew that she would do exactly as she said or die trying. As she finished, Voldemort gave a cold laugh, his eyes looking over the youth before him with interest.

"Ever so noble Bellatrix; I do not doubt what you would and wouldn't do for me". He whispered as she pushed her hands away before standing up, throwing the paper to the side of the room where it burst into flame upon making contact with the wall.

Bellatrix watched as the paper burned, marvelling in her master's ability to use wandless magic. He had begun teaching her wandless magic, but she had no success. It frightened her that Voldemort would think her weak, as she had tried three times now to use wandless magic to no avail. She remained on her hands and knees as Voldemort turned around on her sharply, causing her to smirk as he stepped towards her.

"Stand up Bellatrix". He whispered, his voice not unlike the slithering hiss of a snake. Doing as she was told, Bella stood before her lord in an instant.

"Clear the room". He demanded once more. Bella withdrew her wand and with a single flick, sent the furniture zooming to the sides of the room.

Glancing around, Bella was aware that the space in which to practise was quite a bit smaller than the usual hall like room they practised in. She had no complaints, but knew that it would be harder for her to dodge his magic.

"My Lord, should we not move to the other room?" She asked as she shrugged off her dark, hooded travelling cloak and threw it onto the nearest chair. As if expecting her question, Voldemort stepped towards her in the swiftest moment and clutched a fistful of her hair and yanked it down so that her face was tilted up to his. Bella let a small hiss of pain escape her lips, but gave him a smirk like grin as he peered over her, his brooding eyes burning into hers.

"You dare question me Bellatrix? After I took you in? After I offered you lessons myself? You _dare _complain to me?" He hissed; his face so close to hers, Bella could see the slightest flecks of red in his silver eyes.

"I would never complain My Lord." She breathed, her defiant smirk never faltering. "I live to serve you... To please you." She added as she reached out of placed her hands on his cloaked chest, her talon like nails digging into his cloak slightly.

Surprised, Voldemort released Bella and stepped back, recovering his composure quickly. She had caught him off guard, yet he didn't know why. He doubted that she would cower, but he hadn't expected her to touch him. Did he not scare her?

Bella acted as if she didn't notice Voldemort's reaction and instead drew her wand. Voldemort too drew his wand as he stepped towards her, a mixture of thoughtfulness and anger on his face. Pointing his wand to the ground in between them, Bellatrix lowered her gaze to see a snake erupt from the tip of his wand. Bella's stance never faltered, but her face dropped with surprise as the Dark Lord spoke to the snake.

"You're a parcelmouth!" She whispered in awe, her grin widening. The revelation was new to her, but in honesty, it did not surprise her. He was Slytherin's heir after all.

The snake hissed savagely and turned back to Bella, raising up in an aggressive position. Bella had her wand pointed at the snake, but her eyes rested on Voldemort as he finished speaking to the snake.

"I have told him to sit before you. He will not attack unless instructed to by me. Now, set him on fire, without your wand! (as Bella had begun to pull her arm back in order to strike the snake with her wand)" Bella glanced up, her mouth now in a tight line. He had only ever asked her to levitate a rock and she couldn't even do that. She didn't know how he expected her to set a living snake on fire, but she would not complain.

Stowing away her wand, Bella focused hard on the snake, urging herself to make it burn in flames. She could feel her body burning up energy as she tried, but nothing happened.

"You're not trying hard enough!" Voldemort snarled as he moved towards her in a few long strides. "Pay attention! You need to _feel _it! You need to see it burning in your mind! Feel it burn! Hear it's shrieks of pain!" He hissed into her ear as she gritted her teeth, her arm thrust out towards the snake.

Bella glared at the snake, trying to force it to burn, to writher and shriek in pain. She wanted it to thrash in an inextinguishable flame. She wanted to smell its burning flesh, hear it crackle as the fire burned it alive...

Suddenly, the snake burst into flame. It hissed and thrashed around, spitting venom in all directions. Bella heard Voldemort laugh, but she didn't let her concentration break. Her body was growing tired by the second, but she continued to burn the now silent snake.

"Enough".

Bella stopped immediately and nearly fell back in exhaustion. She however remained on her feet, and tried not to show just how fatigued she now was.

"I assume you feel tired, yes?" He asked as he kicked the charred carcass of his snake aside. Bella nodded once.

"You will have time to rest, but now, you will dual me. You must be able to fight to your full potential no matter what state you're in. Only the weak stop when tired." He told her coolly, pacing around her as he spoke, his stance threatening.

"Of course My Lord." She whispered as she drew her wand once more. Together they bowed, though Voldemort was the first to send a hex hurtling her way. Bella dodged, trying to ignore the tired strain of her body. Wandless magic drained the body as every magical part of the witch or wizard is called upon. Of course with more practise, the less the body is affected.

The two duelled for a little longer than half an hour before Voldemort ended the session. He smirked as he watched Bella, who was now physically trembling. She had fought for far longer than he had expected, as he assumed she would collapse no longer than 5 minutes in. She never ceased to impress him, and every now and then, he would praise her.

"You have done well tonight Bella." He whispered as he pointed his wand at her. Bella's eyes widened, but not because he was aiming his wand at her. He had called her Bella. He only ever called her Bellatrix or Black if she did something wrong, but never Bella.

"I can't send you home like this." Voldemort laughed coldly, his eyes lingered over her singed shoulder and bleeding mouth. He had hit her only once, though they both knew he wasn't going as hard on her as he would in a normal fight. He was training her, not trying to kill her.

"Your mother would rip shreds off me." He laughed mockingly as he swished his wrist. The wounds quickly healed themselves and showed no signs of ever being there apart from the dried blood on her face. Bella licked her lips and wiped the rest of the blood away with the back of her hand.

"She wouldn't dare." Bella sneered, comically imagining her mother drawing a wand on Voldemort.

"I want you here the same time tomorrow Bellatrix. Don't disappoint me." He told her dismissively, watching as she took her cloak and slid into it. Wrapping the cloak around her, Bella moved towards the Dark Lord, her face only inches from his.

"I would never try to disappoint you My Lord". She breathed, letting her face linger near his for a moment before moving past him towards the door. Raising her hood up over her head, Bella gave a small, dark giggle as she thought of his slightly stunned expression when she leaned close to him.


	3. Chapter 3 Most devoted servant

Another month flew by and bella found herself with Voldemort more often as the weeks passed. She went from having single lessons a week and each meeting, to having her lessons four to five times a week plus the meetings. Although she was moving up in Voldemort's ranks, her mother was again not talking to her, not that it bothered Bella in the slightest. Druella had been demanding to know what her and the Dark Lord were up to, but Bella would not speak of his plights or what they covered in her lessons.

With nothing else planned, Bella spent the day in Knockturn Ally, shopping for no less than some new robes and dresses. Her eyes had fallen on a beautiful black gown with skin tight sleeves and a corset body. The dress fell to the floor loosely and showed quite a bit of shoulders, back and cleavage. Opting to try it on in the privacy of the changing rooms out the back (as not to display her dark mark), Bella took the dress, intending to wear it that night to see the Dark Lord for her lesson if it fit. To her dismay, the dress was too small around the shoulders and hips. She was a thin witch without being skinny, so she had too many curves for the current design of the dress.

"I need this dress modified!" Bella snapped as she barged out of the room, holding the dress up and around her. Instantly a little old woman came scuttling towards her, pins and tape following behind her.

"Miss Black, why yes, that is a stunning dress. If only it fit".

"If only indeed". Bella muttered coldly, her temper high now that she feared not having a new dress to wear for the Dark Lord.

"Hmm I see, small waist, but wide hips and broad shoulders-"

"I do _not _have wide hips!" Bella shrieked angrily. She knew she was a beautiful woman, all the members of the Black family were. She had heard others call her the 'tall dark beauty', so she knew this woman was merely taunting her. To Bella's extreme annoyance, the woman cackled as she ushered her back into the spacious change room.

"Was only last week when your sister was in here. Off on a hot date I believe, with that Malfoy boy. Beautiful she is, fair as you are dark, but smaller..." She muttered, not meeting Bella's eyes. "She would fit this dress well... if she was your height of course." She finished as she pulled the dress out of Bella's arms and measured her hips. Bella help back a hiss and hid her arms behind her back.

"Hmmm quite a bit of work to do here... such wide hips for someone with such a small waist.." The woman muttered to herself, though the jeering tone was weaker now that Bella was no longer reacting to her teasing.

Bella's mind was too busy trying to keep her left arm hidden from sight. She would not flaunt her mark in this woman's face. She didn't want unfavourable news reaching Voldemort. The fact that she was wearing nothing but a black bra and undies with the new dress pooled around her feet didn't bother her, however she snatched for her original dress to bundle around her arms in front of her.

"I need something to hold woman! I don't want my body so exposed to you and the elements!" She snapped, glad now for somewhere to hide her arm. The woman chuckled and muttered under her breath as she began extending the hips and taking in the waist.

In moments, Bella was wearing a perfectly fitting dress that flattered her every curve. She had requested for the sleeves to be slit at the shoulder and held in place with the same black, silky lace that was used for the corset strings. The same lace was used again to loop around her middle finger, so that the sleeve was more like an arm length glove.

"That's much better." Bella commented as she checked herself out in the mirror. After paying for the dress, Bella disapparated for home.

Right on time, Bella apparated outside the house Voldemort was currently using as his base. He often changed his location as to elude the Ministry and their Aurors. Bella let herself in as was the usual and closed the door behind her. As she moved down the dark corridor, Bella shrugged off her travel cloak and held it in one arm as she pushed open the living room door. She was not surprised to see the Dark Lord sitting at the head of the table, but she was however surprised to see another man sitting with him.

"My Lord? I must be mistaken; I thought you called for me tonight." She spoke loudly, despite her polite words. She had seen the boy before at Hogwarts. He was in the year above her and she only knew him as one of the Lestrange boys. "I was under the impression that I would be the only one here." She added with a hint of venom as she cast the handsome boy an indignant glance.

Voldemort smiled at Bella, as she spoke. Her reaction amused him.

"Evening Bellatrix. You are not mistaken, Rodolphus is just leaving." He assured her in his ever cool voice. At the mention of his name, Rodolphus stood up quickly.

"Thankyou My Lord." He murmured, bowing to Voldemort, before leaving the room. Bellatrix paid him no further attention, but instead moved to Voldemort's side quickly scared that he had perhaps replaced her. She was surprised how much this worried her. She didn't like thinking that he felt he needed someone better to focus his time and energy on.

"I do hope I have no displeased you My Lord." She whispered as she sat on the edge of the table, peering down at him fretfully.

Voldemort looked up quizzically.  
"Not unless you have a guilty conscious Bellatrix." He murmured with suspicion.

"No! No, of course not My Lord!" Bella insisted, before glancing towards the door that Rodolphus had gone through moments ago. Catching her glance, Voldemort made the connection.

"Rodolphus and I had some matters to attend to. You see, he is a new death eater, and will be at our next meeting." Voldemort stated in barely an attempt to assure her. Despite this, Bella relaxed as she slid her cloak onto one of the chairs near her.

"He's not much older than me My Lord. He was in the year above me at Hogwarts I believe". She stated, not liking that he had allowed someone nearly as young as her into his faithful group of followers.

"Indeed he was". Voldemort agreed as he pored over some articles from the Daily Profit. Bellatrix frowned, but said no more, as she peered at the clippings also. Most had headings read: 'FEAR CONTINUES TO GRIP THE NATION' and 'THE DARKEST WIZARD OF ALL TIME RISING TO POWER'. however there was a small clipping that had the heading: 'WE MAY HAVE A CHANCE'. Bella noticed in the middle of the article is Dumbledore, who appeared to be standing tall and stern outside the gates of Hogwarts. She then noticed that Dumbledore's name was mentioned in each of the articles that the Dark Lord had in front of him.

"Dumbledore?" She asked sceptically, finding the thought of the old headmaster as the head of a rebellion more amusing than alarming. Voldemort slammed down the clipping he had in his hand at her scepticism.

"He is the only wizard who does not fear me!" He snarled at Bella, causing her to cringe slightly. "The Ministry is keeping quiet, but if he is creating a rebellion against me –and i do believe he is!- he will make my ideal world harder to achieve." Voldemort added with the same severity as before.

"My Lord, no one could be more powerful than you!" Bella insisted, standing now. Voldemort glared at her and pushed the clippings away.

"I am disappointed Bella, I thought you would take this seriously. A powerful wizard acknowledges a powerful opponent. Dumbledore is indeed powerful, but not invincible." He muttered coldly. Bella shrunk back slightly. She had displeased the Dark Lord.

"My Lord!" She whispered urgently. "But the things you can do! He could not imagine such magic!" She added moving towards him to clutch his wrists.

"I would not consider him powerful Bellatrix, if I did not think he could match my magic." He told her bitterly. She noticed him glancing at her hands on his irritably, before his gaze was snagged on her cleavage. Bella had received many appreciative gazes in her time, and knew one when she saw one. As the Dark Lord tore his eyes away, Bellatrix smirked at him flirtatiously.

"Did you see what you were looking for My Lord?" She asked tauntingly before she could help herself. Normally she dismissed such looks, but the fact that the greatest wizard of all time – her idol- was taking time to notice her filled her with pride.

At her comment, Voldemort took her arms and threw her back in anger.  
"How _dare _you!" He snarled, now standing, his teeth bared.

Bellatrix fell back against the leg of the table and scrambled up onto it, falling back on her elbows as Voldemort swooped over her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you My Lord!" She apologised as he grabbed her face with one hand, his other hand clutching a fistful of her thick black hair.

"You say that a lot Black, perhaps you don't understand what is expected of you!" He hissed into her face, his black hair falling over his forehead. Bella whimpered slightly as his nails dug into her cheeks.

"I was... joking... My Lord". She whispered, her dark eyes looking up at him mercifully.

"LIES!" Voldemort yelled before letting her go and turning away from her. Bella scooted back a little, however remained sitting back, holding her weight up with her elbows. She watched with a fearful, sulky expression as the Dark Lord turned around once more. With a hiss, he was leaning over her again, his hands in line with her elbows.

"It will do you well not to give me cheek again Bellatrix. I won't always be this... forgiving." He warned her, his lips pulled back in a silent snarl.

Bella quivered and swallowed hard. He was twenty-four years older than her, but he was still remarkably attractive.

"Allow me to make it up to you My Lord." She whispered, her heart beginning to race.  
"And how will you do that?" Voldemort hissed, a brow raised. Bella took a deep breath. "You told me that I was yours My Lord. I belong to you, I devoted my life and soul to you and I will _die _for you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do My Lord." She whispered with urgency in her voice once more. She hesitated for a moment longer then boldly leaned up and kissed him. Bella felt him jerk back, startled, but she did not pull away until Voldemort broke away.

"Bellatrix! What-" the Dark Lord began, but Bella cut him off with another kiss, her hand moving to rest on his neck.

"Why-What are-" again Bella cut him off, but this time, when he broke the kiss, he threw her back again.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" Voldemort snarled, forcing away his shock. Bellatrix collected herself and grinned devilishly. She had kissed the Dark Lord! She feared what her punishment could be, but stood her ground.

"I'm making it up to you. I was _awfully _rude earlier." Bella murmured as she sat up and moved her legs so that her knees were either side of his legs, her dress hiking up her bare thighs and pooling between her legs.

Bella took advantage of Voldemort's current bout of silence and ran her hand up his chest then clutched the collar of his robes with both hands. As she did so, her eyes never left his. Voldemort considered Bella with a slight frown on his face. She gave a small giggle and leant up a little, so that her mouth was at his ear.

"I promise to do as you will My Lord, after all; I am here to serve you, in every way possible," she whispered into his ear. She waited for a moment, then fell back to her seated position, her hands still clutching his robes. She could see him thinking, could see his eyes both staring at and tearing away from her. Bella let out a dark laugh, before reaching up to kiss him passionately.

Voldemort hesitated for a moment as she kissed him again, before giving in and returning her kiss fiercely. The moment he reciprocated, Bella knew he was in control of the situation, which excited her. Without breaking the now fiery kiss, Bella wrenched his robes off him, while he took her hips and pulled her against him harshly. Bella let out a slight yelp, but dove back into the kiss as his robes slipped to the ground.

Breaking the kiss, Voldemort began nibbling and biting her neck as he pulled at the strings on the front of her dress. He wasn't gentle and loving with her, but she couldn't care less. Her lord was treating her as well as himself, and that was more than she could ever ask for. With a soft moan, Bella titled her head to the side to give Voldemort better access to her neck while busily trying to unbuckle his belt. As her dress loosened enough for the Dark Lord to pull it down a little, Bella dropped the belt to the floor and yanked down his trousers. Somehow he had managed to pull her bra away too, however Bella hadn't realised this until he groped one of her breasts with one hand while savaging the other with his mouth. Bella let out a cry as her legs jerked violently under his assault.

As if responding to her sudden movement, Voldemort harshly pulled her towards him again by her hips. She gave a satisfied hiss, then began pulling his undergarments down with urgency. As she did so, Voldemort hiked her dress up and tore her panties down her legs. When he was finished, he pushed her back on the table, ignoring the loud thump when her head hit the table.

"Ow!" Bella mumbled after being thrown back with such force, she swore there was a bit of magic in it. As she moved to prop herself up again, the Dark Lord stopped her. "Stay down!" He hissed, and suddenly, he was leaning over her, pulling her legs apart so that they were either side of him.

As he loomed over her, Bella smirked, her eyes burning into his challengingly. His eyes showed nothing other than lust and Bella swore she could see anger in his face with the way he held his mouth in a tight line. He was waiting she assumed, and the pause was beginning to frustrate her. It started so rough and urgently, this uncalled for pause was frustrating enough to the point where she could cry.

Without warning, Voldemort clutched the side of her neck with his hand and used his other hand to drive himself into her so hard and quickly, Bella had already screamed in both shock and pain before she could register restraining herself. Voldemort smirked and gave a small, non-humorous laugh at her cry. She had never been with a man before, as she had found no one that seemed worthy enough of her attention other than the Dark Lord himself. It was also expected that she wouldn't sleep with a man until she was married, but this traditional rule was unimportant to her.

He did not wait for her to adjust to him. Instead he began long, deep thrusts, groaning deeply as one hand clutched her throat, the other digging into her hip. Bella threw her head back and hissed, her eyes tightly closed. She could only register the feeling of pain; however the exhilaration that she was pleasuring the Dark Lord was almost orgasmic enough for her. Her pride and lust had her nearly bursting, it was only the pain and his noises that held her back and kept her down to Earth.

As if noticing her hissing, or the fact that her head was tilted back, Voldemort slammed her back into the table, earning a small cry from her as he did so. He still had her by the neck as he continued pumping harshly, pulling her towards him with his other hand to bury himself deeper in her.

Bella clutched at his back, her nails digging into his cool skin. She could feel her back arching against him, her legs wrapped tightly around him. She tried to kiss him, her eyes burning with admiration and lust, but Voldemort swiped his hand away from her neck and took hold of her hair and yanked it back cruelly. Bella cried out again, her eyes closed as she felt prickles of sudden tears in her eyes. The sensation left as soon as it came, but the pain remained. Her head was pounding from hitting the table so many times and her scalp was burning as if he had ripped the hair from her head. Despite this, the pain in her core reigned supreme.

"You will lay back and take it Bella!" Voldemort hissed into her ear as he pulled her hair back further. "I will do as I wish, and you will do as I say. I! Am! In! Control!" he snarled between brutal thrusts.

"Yes My Lord", Bellatrix breathed, yelping with each thrust. Voldemort gave a sneering laugh before groaning again with each thrust, his pace quickening. Bella could only assume he was coming close to climaxing and she wanted to make the most of it. Without considering if he would approve or not, Bella dug her nails into his buttocks, and drove him in harder, while pulling herself up closer to him to give him better access. Voldemort gave a vicious groan and did not throw her back. Either he enjoyed it, or couldn't care less.

Her legs shaking with the assault, Bella cried out loudly now with each thrust. She could faintly feel him biting the nook of her neck, but she was that filled with pain, it would have to wait in line before she would register it.

Just as she was beginning to feel the pleasure that came with sex, Voldemort, threw her back against the table and drove in once more, groaning loudly as he held his position, which was holding her hips firmly against his. Bella gave a whimper like gasp as she felt a warm, stinging sensation in her core which she assumed was the result of his climax. As the sensation began to fade away, Bella felt Voldemort withdraw and his hands fall away from her. She lay quite still for a moment, collecting her thoughts while hearing the sounds of her lord dressing himself again. Sitting up, Bella pulled her dress back down and slid her arms back through the straps of her bra. When she finally looked up, she was surprised to see Voldemort pointing his wand at her. Her heart sank as she thought he was about to wipe her memory. She may have experienced more pain than pleasure, but it was the most fulfilling moment of her life.

"My Lord, I would prefer-"

"Do not tell me what you would and wouldn't prefer Bellatrix! I want no weak child to care for", he snarled as he flicked his wand at her stomach.

A hot burning sensation ran from between her legs and into her belly, causing Bella to give a frightful scream of pain. She withered slightly, but the burning soon faded, leaving Bellatrix once more, laying back on the table. She realised Voldemort had only assured that she would not fall pregnant, but with the most brutal contraception spell she had heard of. It was rarely used anymore as it often resulted in the woman becoming infertile. She knew deep down that the realisation she have scared her, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Sitting up again, Bella realised the straps holding her sleeves to her dress had been snapped, and the straps on the front of her dress had been ripped, not undone. She noticed with mild interest the trickle of blood that beaded down her legs slowly. Sliding off the table, Bella looked around for her panties, only glancing up at Voldemort's sniggering laugh.

"Looking for these?" He asked coolly, holding up her black, lacy panties. Bella nodded, but did not reach for them or attempt to step closer, instead she held onto the table behind her, her eyes wide.

"I will be keeping these. You can go home without them, like the little slut that you are!" He jeered as he moved closer to her. Bella didn't let her gaze drop, though she felt slightly humiliated. She had a feeling this was what he was trying to achieve, but she stood her ground.

"Of course My Lord. It is an honour I assure you, that you chose to keep a token as a memory of tonight." She stated with a deep bow. "Thank you My Lord", she finished, turning the tables on him.

Again she had caught Voldemort off guard, but instead of punishing her, Voldemort smiled darkly.

"Always so quick to... humour me." He commented as he took another step towards her. Bella held her gaze, but a smile soon crept over her face. Voldemort examined her, before running his hand down the side of her face, his nails scraping down her skin. Bella ignored the stinging and remained still. As was normal, Voldemort gave her no warning before he suddenly grabbed her throat and pulled her face close to his.

"You will pleasure me whenever I ask! Because you have pleased me tonight Bella, I will part with a warning. I will _never _be gentle. You may never enjoy it. You are my servant Bellatrix and I will use you. I will bend you to my will, mark my words!" He hissed so aggressively, Bella felt a shiver run down her spine.

"As you wish My Lord. I live and breathe to serve you", she replied respectfully, the smirk still pulling at her features. Voldemort examined her once more, then let her go, his smile vanishing.

"See yourself out. I have no further need for you tonight".

Bella bowed, before watching the Dark Lord turn away from her. She watched him stroll into another room, before snatching up her cloak and throwing it around her tightly. She was glad that it would hide her torn dress and evidence of her time with Voldemort. Bella shot a glance towards the door Voldemort exited through, before turning and dissaparating.

When Bellatrix returned home, she hoped her family would be asleep or at least resigned to their bed chambers. To her displeasure, Narcissa was still awake and reading in the living room. At the sound of the large doors opening, Narcissa closed her book and hurried to the front door. Narcissa was the only one Bella told about her lessons, but even then she didn't delve into much detail. She had sworn Narcissa to secrecy, not wanting her mother to know the dark magic she was learning.

"You're home earlier than I expected. I thought your sessions with _him _went longer than- Oh what in Merlin's name happened to your face?" Narcissa exclaimed as she eyed the red scratches down the side of Bella's face.

"They're nothing. Bad spell", Bella shrugged, holding her cloak tightly around her. Narcissa frowned and pulled the hood down before Bella could protest.

"Your neck!" She exclaimed, but Bella pushed her away, scowling.

"I didn't do well tonight. I failed him. He sent me home early, says I have let him down and that he has been wasting his time on me", Bella lied convincingly. "It's nothing Cissy, I could have left with far worse injuries", she added. Narcissa raised a brow, unconvinced.

"You don't sound too upset about it", Cissy muttered, wanting to press the matter. Bella shrugged and stepped away from her sister.

"Night Cissy," Bella murmured, before racing upstairs and into her room. Bella closed her door behind her and locked it, before moving to stand before her mirror. Letting the cloak fall away, Bella gazed at her reflection. She did indeed have a couple of nasty looking scratches down her face. Her lips were swollen and her hair was a ghastly mess. Along her neck she had bruises and red marks from where he had bitten and sucked on her. Her eyes then fell to the broken straps of her dress which seemed easy enough to fix with simple, household magic. Bella cast her gaze away and began pulling her dress off. When she was finished, she glanced up at the mirror once more and was slightly shocked at what she saw. Her arms, legs, stomach and breasts were bruised; however her arms weren't the dark blue/purple like her legs and the small areas on her breasts. She had dry blood on the insides of her legs and some small scratches on her hips. Noticing some blood on her breast, Bella looked down with cool interest to find a small cut in her supple skin. She realised he must have bitten her, but could not recall it. Turning away from the mirror, Bella tentatively reached up to touch the back of her head. She winced as she touched the lump on the back of her head. It hurt on contact, and she was sure it would hurt more if her whole body wasn't screaming at her with fatigue and pain.

Washing was an option, but she decided that she would spend the night masked in her master's work. With this intention, Bella removed her boots and slid into bed, stark naked apart from her bra. As she closed her eyes, a triumphant smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. She had pleased the Dark Lord in a way on she could.


	4. Chapter 4 The Deal

Finally here is chapter 4! I didn't realise how long it would take me to write this chapter, hopefully I will have chapter 5 up soon :) enjoy! Also, I am imagining Rodolphus to look like Johnny Depp a little, but that is just myy opinion :)

* * *

Keeping to his word, Voldemort did call on Bellatrix regularly after their first private encounter. Sessions after lessons and meetings were frequent, but every now and then he would call on Bella for nothing other than what he could do with her body.

Bellatrix never complained, rather she enjoyed it. None of their encounters hurt as much as the first time, and she was beginning to enjoy it more and more each time. The only thing that nagged at her mind was that Voldemort seemed to never let her climax. It was as if he knew when she was nearing, and instead of taking her over the edge like she craved, he would ride out his own climax and leave it at that. Usually, Bella would be frustrated for only a moment before she would remember that she –out of all the women in the world- was pleasuring the Dark Lord. Only she could pleasure him so and only he was worth her time and effort. She knew deep down that he would never love her, but she would forget about this thought and enjoy his attention.

Arriving in time for her lesson, Bellatrix apparated outside the Shrieking Shack. The Dark Lord had based his hide out at the shack for over a week already which surprised Bella, but she had to admit that most feared the shack and steered clear of it.

Allowing herself in, Bella hung her travel cloak up on the rack and continued along the hall before ascending the stairs. She had bought a new dress, which was black and a size too small around the bust. She had it modified so that it showed more of her dangerously large cleavage and added the corset front and back that he seemed so fond of. Unlike most of her others, this dress did not flow to the floor, but instead dropped to just past her knees allowing her to show off her high heeled, boot clad legs.

Bella found Voldemort easily enough, though she was surprised to see him talking quietly with her father and Rodolphus. Bella gaped at the trio, but quickly wiped her expression as Voldemort looked up. He gave her a cool, almost mocking smile as he extended his hand towards her.

"Ah. Welcome Bellatrix", He voiced as her father and Rodolphus looked up also.

"Evening My Lord. Father... _Lestrange", _She greeted with a bow towards Voldemort, though she addressed the Lestrange boy with a trace of venom. Ever since he joined Voldemort's league, he had taken to shamelessly staring at her, as well as throwing jeering smirks at her. What annoyed her more, was that her father had taken a particular liking towards him. Unlike her, he was not yet marked and was not allowed to attend all the meetings like Bella and Cygnus were. This gave Bella a bit of satisfaction, knowing that Voldemort had found her far more impressive than the Lestrange boy upon their first meeting.

"Bellatrix? Oh yes, your lesson. Of course", Cygnuss spluttered as he struggled to realise why his daughter was there. He seemed flustered Bella realised, but assumed he was just nervous in the Dark Lord's presence. Cygnus' gaze fell on his daughter's dress and his face dropped in shock. Bella ignored the angry glance he shot her way, but she could not ignore the fact that Rodolphus was staring at her, his annoyingly shameless smile taking over his face. Bella glared at the youth and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Anyway Rodolphus, we should be heading off now. Thank you again My Lord for your time", he finished with a deep bow. Rodolphus bowed also, but not before smirking at Bella. Bellatrix glowered at him and gave an indignant snort as she rolled her eyes. He always looked at her as if he knew something she didn't and honestly, she hated it. Despite his pure-blood status, she could hardly call him her equal. She was a Black after all.

As Cygnus lead Rodolphus out, Bella gave her father a nod, before turning back to the Dark Lord. With his company gone, Voldemort returned to his moth eaten arm chair beside a dimly glowing fire and began reading the Daily Prophet.

"There will be no lesson tonight", Voldemort instructed, his eyes glued to the paper.

"Of course My Lord..." Bella murmured, wanting to ask him why her father was there, but not wanting to anger him.

"Your father's business and mine need not concern you", Voldemort insisted as if he'd read her mind. "As I take it, our business is between the two of us only, yes?"

"Yes My Lord, thank you", Bella replied, still not entirely convinced.

Voldemort gave an amused chuckle. "In due time, you will understand Bella. For now, you don't need to be concerned with such things".

Bella frowned, not liking his answer.

"My Lord, I can handle whatever it is! Please, if I can do something to help you, please let me know!" Bella pleaded. She didn't want him to think her incapable of whatever he had planned for her father and the Lestrange boy.

Voldemort laughed again.

"In due time Bella, in due time. It is my understanding that you trust me?" He paused briefly and looked up as Bella nodded. "Then believe me when I say this does not concern you".

Bella gave a slightly irritated huff, but nooded. "Yes My Lord".

"Now then, you know why you're here then I presume." He stated. Bella understood that his comment was no question and sauntered towards him. She was still trying to conceive a reason as to why the Lestrange boy and her father were there, but she assured herself it would not bode well for her to ponder on such thoughts while trying to please Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord, of course", she purred as she stepped around his chair so that she stood behind him. With a teasing moan in his ear, Bella ran her hands down his chest slowly but passionately. The Dark Lord remained motionless, as if she wasn't there and continued reading the paper. Bella glanced at the heading, which read: 'THE MINISTRY IS STEPPING UP SECURITY MEASURES!'. Underneath the heading was a picture of Alastor Moody, and a few other aurors who all looked solemn and stern.

"I can do so much for you My Lord", Bella whimpered into his ear as she dragged her hands back up his chest to his shoulders. Bella gave a long exhale, then began kissing his neck, every now and then nipping at the skin.

"I'm not getting that impression Bellatrix, I still feel... bored".

Bella stopped what she was doing and spun around to the front of the chair.

"I can fix that", she sniggered flirtatiously as she climbed onto his lap. Still Voldemort didn't look up from the paper. Bella began deliberately breathing louder, arching her back as she leaned towards him, giving him the best view of her cleavage as she began grinding her hips against his. At this, Bella noticed the slight frown that pulled at Voldemort's brows. She knew he was beginning to struggle to keep his cool.

In a swift movement, Bella tore the paper out of his hands and threw it to the ground and shot her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders, her eyes burning into his. Voldemort gave her a cold glare as she tore his paper out of his hands, but like she predicted; his eyes feel on her cleavage and stayed there for a moment. Bella gave a small, triumphant giggle and ground her hips against his harder. She gave small, enticing moans as she moved, wanting him to give in and take her like he always did. She enjoyed the teasing stage, but the thought that one day she would not excite him enough to want to use her for his pleasure scared her.

Voldemort gave her a cool smile as he laughed softly but darkly.

"You have been a good servant Bellatrix. Tonight, I shall reward you", he told her quietly. Bella grinned at her lord and leaned closer towards him -her hips still rocking- so that her face was only centimetres away from his.

"You reward me every night My Lord", she breathed, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

Voldemort gave a snigger of approval. She had chosen her words well.  
"So kind of you Bellatrix, but tonight I will give you a treat. Do not expect it every time now; I do not have room for greedy followers." He began, his hands snaking to her hips, pulling her harder into him. "So tonight, you may be on top and have your moment", he concluded. Bella gave a delighted sigh.

"Thank you My Lord, thank you!" she breathed with excitement. At her words, Voldemort clawed at the corset laces at her chest and worked urgently to remove the fabric. Within moments, he had her dress on the floor so quick that Bella didn't even have time to register how he got it off her.

With nothing more than her panties on, Bella tugged at his robes and trousers, wishing she could get rid of his clothing as quickly as he had removed hers. As she worked away at his clothes, Voldemort began biting her neck, sending volts of electricity through her body. It was as if pain had become a stimulus for her, so instead of hurting her, it aroused her immensely.

Bella gasped as his hands clutched at her breasts and squeezed harshly, his claw like nails digging into her flesh. His touching was always a relief to her. She feared that one day he would find her unattractive or boring. Word was spreading about how pretty her youngest sister was becoming and a sick, frightful thought of Voldemort dismissing her for Narcissa haunted Bella from time to time. Even though Cissy was too young, she wouldn't be young forever.

After pulling his trousers down, Bella removed her panties then lowered herself onto him with a sigh of relief. Voldemort too gave his own groan of satisfaction as Bella began rising and falling on him, her pace quickening steadily. She groaned again as she felt the coil inside her tighten. She had never been allowed to climax before and it excited her than finally she would have her turn.

Voldemort fell back in his chair and watched Bella as she worked her way to her goal, his hands on her hips. Bella had noticed that he did not make the sounds of pleasure that he usually did, nor did he ravish her body with his hands and mouth; however she couldn't bring herself to fret about it.

Finally, Bellatrix threw her head back and gave an orgasmic cry as waves of pleasure flooded over her entire body. Her muscles clenched then relaxed greatly, which caused her to fall forward onto Voldemort. With her face in his neck, Bella took a few moments to recoup. The sensation amazed her. She felt like weight had been lifted from her shoulders and all she could think of was the Dark Lord and pure, utter, bliss.

"Very good. Now stand up Bella".

Bellatrix leaned back and regretfully stood up and away from Voldemort. He had not climaxed she realised, before a cold sense of fear rinsed over her. She had failed him. By thinking of only her own gain, she had failed to pleasure the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, I-"

"My dear Bellatrix we are not done yet", Voldemort whispered as he stood also, standing before her. "Get on your hands and knees".

Bella did as she was told and dropped to his desired position, her eyes gazing up at him mercifully.

"Turn around", he demanded, and again Bella did so. With her back to him, Bella waited for her punishment. The urge to turn and see what he was doing was extremely tempting, but she resisted.

Voldemort gave a cold laugh, then plunged into her from behind. Bella gasped in shock at his sudden thrust, but she soon began moaning as his thrusts created a rhythm. Harshly, Voldemort took a fistful of her hair and yanked it back every time he thrust into her. Bella whimpered, but on her face she wore a smirk.

Soon, Voldemort's grunts became louder as he rammed into her harder. Bella noticed a growing soreness in her core which she assumed was from already climaxing. Her body had told her it was tired and finished, yet here she was allowing it to be torn open by the Dark Lord. The thought didn't bother her, and soon enough the soreness turned into numbness that sent shivers along her body.

As if feeling her climax approaching again, Voldemort withdrew completely and rammed back into her as he finished, groaning loudly. As his own pleasure came to an end, Voldemort released Bella's hair.

Panting softly, Bella remained on her hands and knees as Voldemort withdrew and stood up. Once free, Bella rolled onto her back and looked up at Voldemort, watching him dress.

Neither spoke until Voldemort was fully dressed. As he buckled his belt, Voldemort turned his gaze to the still naked Bella.

"Come now Bella, get dressed".

Sitting up, Bella reached for her wand and turned her dress into black smoke, which draped itself around her and rematerialized as her dress once more. Bella then slid on her boots, wondering when she actually discarded them.

Once done, Bella stood up and faced Voldemort, who was now standing before the fire, his back to her.

"I do believe your parents are holding a gathering at their home this weekend", Voldemort began, his back still to Bella.

"Yes My Lord".

"And what is the occasion?" He asked, a mocking tone appearing in his voice. Bella frowned in confusion.

"My Lord? I... Well there is no occasion. We often have pure-blood gatherings, at least three times a year. I take it you have been invited My Lord?" Bella questioned, unsure.

"Yes, yes your father invited me earlier", Voldemort stated as he turned around to face her. Bella nodded and smirked.

"It will be an honour to have you there My Lord. You will be our Guest of Honour."

The Dark Lord gave a cold laugh at Bella's statement, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh my dear Bellatrix, I do not think so. No matter, no matter; it is time for you to leave now", Voldemort murmured as he strode past her.

Again Bella frowned, but she nodded anyway.

"Thank you My Lord. Will you need me again this week?" She asked, watching as he extinguished the fire with a wave of his hand.

"No, not this week. I will see you this weekend, and we will arrange your next... _lesson_", Voldemort answered with a hint of cold humour in his voice. Bella bowed, then watched him exit the room. With a frown, Bella turned and strode out into the hall and collected her cloak. When it was tightly wrapped around her, she dissaparated.

* * *

Without her usual lessons and favour calls, the week crawled along slowly for Bella. She had hoped that the Dark Lord would call on her spontaneously, but he did not. According to Cygnus, Voldemort had travelled to the mountains and wouldn't be back until later in the week, but Bella had hoped he was lying. She knew Cygnus was suspicious of her activities with the Dark Lord after seeing her at his base and assumed that he would try and prevent her visiting so often. Another reason why she wanted to believe that her father was lying was because she had hoped that if the Dark Lord had a mission, he would tell her his plans or possibly insist that she join him. She was sure she could have been of more use to him in 'the mountains' than she was being held captive in her own home.

Finally, after much setting up –despite the help of the two house elves- it was Saturday evening. The guests were due in less than an hour. Bella had spent the day avoiding her parents, -especially her mother- unable to stand their panicked rushing. She couldn't see why they were so worried about colour-coordinating the curtains to the table settings, or which beverage would be served with the entrée. Her parents were perfectionists, but she had never seen them so particular about a simple pure-blood function. Bella guessed that maybe it was because they had far more guests coming this time, including the Dark Lord, but doubted a few extra guests would worry them that much. The mansion like house was impressive enough upon one's first visit.

"_You girls better be ready by the time I come upstairs!" _Druella shrieked from the bottom of the staircase.

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. The only reason she was doing as she was told was because she didn't want to be late and disappoint the Dark Lord. She even agreed to wear the midnight blue, satin dress her mother had picked for her to wear, which was most unlike her. Bella did not want her parents complaining about her disregard of their rules and requests to Voldemort. She feared that he would see it as a bad quality and perhaps shun her from his inner circle.

"Bella, can you zip me please?"

Bella looked up at the sound of her youngest sister's voice and nodded.  
"Alright. Come here then", Bella murmured. Narcissa obliged and moved towards her sister before turning so that her back was to Bella.

"You know, you better hurry up and get dressed Bella", Narcissa warned, referring to the fact that Bella was wearing only her bra and undies.

"Don't you worry about that Cissy, It's all under control. I wanted to do my hair first anyway", Bella replied softly as she wrenched the zip up Cissy's back.

"But now you have to get your dress on without messing it up", Cissy retorted as she stepped away and turned to face her older sister.

Bella smiled at her sister. She was growing into a beautiful young witch. Her blue eyes were hauntingly radiant against her porcelain-like skin and high cheekbones. Her blonde hair was pinned so that the front part of her hair was out of her face, leaving the back in thick, lazy ringlets and her fringe light and delicate against her forehead. With what Bella assumed was Druella's choice; Cissy wore a deep, emerald green dress that hinted at her developing, fourteen year old curves.

Suddenly Cissy's eyes widened as she noticed the bruises on Bella's thighs and hips.

"Bella! What happened?" She exclaimed, her brows furrowing into a frown.

Bella hid her panic well and shrugged.

"What? Oh them? Nothing. Just clumsy 'ol me", she chattered dismissively with a wink. At Cissy's disapproving frown, Bella reached for her wand then swished her wand at her dress. Bella's smirk widened at Cissy's surprised gaze as she turned her dress into blue/black smoke. With another flick of her wand, the smoke swirled around Bellatrix's body and rematerialised as the blue dress once more.

Pretending to ignore Cissy's impressed and surprised expression, Bella examined herself in the mirror. The dress fit her well and showed off her plump but firm behind as well as her bust. Bellatrix gave a surprised look of her own as she examined the crisscrossed laces down her sides, starting from under her arm and finishing at her hips. The dress certainly looked better on than off, but what surprised Bella was that Druella had chosen a dress that showed so much of her eldest daughter.

"So this whole time I've been trying to get that blasted zip done and you've been able to dress yourself in smoke? Why haven't you taught me?" Cissy asked in a mock, sulky voice.

"Because you are underage", Bella mused with a smirk as she slid on her high heels. She preferred boots to flimsy little shoes like the ones her mother had bought her, but she slid them on anyway, thinking of the Dark Lord as she did so. "And if you knew how to do it, the temptation would be too high. I don't want my sister being sent to Azkaban for dressing herself", Bella teased.

Narcissa gave a playfull huff and watched her sister thoughtfully.

"I wish my hair was thick and curly like yours", Cissy sighed as she plopped herself onto Bella's bed. Bella gave a small laugh, throwing a matter-of-fact smirk at her sister.

"Trust me when I say you are better off with what you've got. It took me over an hour to do this", Bella commented as she pointed to her hair, now looking back in her mirror. Her hair was shinier than usual, despite the mass of thick curls. As not to seem so messy, Bella brushed the front part of her hair into waves, braided it loosely by twisting it, then pinned it back at the sides. She allowed a few coils of raven black locks fall around her face and had the rest of her dark curls cascading down her back.

"Still", Cissy muttered, her eyes still watching Bella thoughtfully. Bella pulled out her makeup, and soon began applying the dark eye shadow and red lip stick she was so fond of. Out of the corner of her eye, Bella could see Cissy watching her still.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked, meaning to sound stern, but unable to hide the hint of affection she had for Cissy. She was Bella's favourite sister and she didn't make a secret of it. Andromeda was unlike her sisters and was very close to her rebellious cousin, Sirius Black. Bella assumed that Sirius had a bad influence on her, making her separate from the noble, pure-blooded nature that came with the Black linage.

Cissy shook her head. "No, I was just wondering why tonight is so different from any other function we've hosted".

Bella gave a scoff like laugh and nodded.

"It's just that it seems like Mother and Father are 'showing' you off", Cissy continued. "I mean, look at what Mother chose for you!"

Bella frowned at this and examined herself again. She had noticed that it wasn't like most dresses that Druella picked for her. It indeed did 'show off' her womanly figure.

"Well if you look at it that way sure", Bella murmured, shrugging away the thought. "But I think she had just finally realised that I won't wear it if it looks like something Gran would wear", Bella concluded with another smirk at her sister. Narcissa gave an unsatisfied smile.

"I don't know", Cissy muttered, before standing up and smoothing her dress.

Just as Bella put her makeup away, Druella 'popped' out of thin air, her gaze on the two girls. "Oh thank Merlin you both are ready! Dromeda is downstairs already, quickly you two! Quickly! Guests will be arriving soon!" She flustered as she issued the two girls out of the room. "The Lestranges have already arrived!"

Bella gave a small groan. She had forgotten completely about the Lestrange boy, and did not like the thought of having him in her own home for the whole evening.

Once downstairs, Druella hurried forward to mingle with the Lestrange family, Narcissa obligingly following suit. Bella narrowed her eyes at Rodolphus as he bowed mockingly when he saw her. There was a second Lestrange boy, shorter than Rodolphus, who watched his brother apprehensively. Assuming that this was Rebastan, Bella scoffed, musing over the fact that the younger boy looked even more pathetic than his bowing brother.

Instead of joining her mother and little sister, Bella turned and headed into the large dining hall. The long trestle table was set up with Druella's finest silverware and crystal goblets. Bella knew that normally Druella brought out her gold plated goblets that had the Black family crest engraved on them for such events, as if to rub the Black name in the faces of the guests. To Bella's surprise, only the cutlery has the Black family crest on them.

"Bloody mother is losing her mind," Bella muttered to herself as she gazed at the table settings.

"No, it isn't like her is it?"

Bella looked up sharply as Andromeda spoke. Like always, she was avoiding her parents and guests. It was well known in the household that Andromeda did not enjoy the pure-blood functions. As she was made to stay home and be part of the gathering, Andromeda was also wearing a dress Druella picked for her. Her dress was long sleeved and purple. Like Cissy's dress, it only hinted at her womanly shape, so showed nowhere near as much skin as Bella's dress. Her hair was pinned up with a few strands of dark brown hair framing her face stylishly. She resembled a striking resemblance to Bella, apart from her warmer eyes and lighter hair. She also did not hold the air of arrogance like Bella and the rest of the family did.

"It's not like you either to be missing out on all the action," Andromeda added, though not unkindly. Her warm, light brown eyes were watching Bella thoughtfully. Bella shrugged, returning her gaze at the table, though she was no longer interested in examining her mother's choice of cutlery.

"Only the Lestrange family is here so far," Bella informed her sister, not wanting to explain her dislike for the eldest son, or his family in general. Andromeda shrugged, but continued to watch Bella.

"It's different tonight," Andromeda started when she knew Bella wasn't going to speak again. "Something is special about tonight", Andy stated, watching her sister expectantly.

"Of course something is special about tonight Andy, the Dark Lord is coming!" Bella exclaimed, her brows raised.

"I know," Andy muttered. "But that isn't all I don't think. Mother has made no attempt to make you or father hide your marks; your dress is more... _revealing _than the usual ones she picks for you and there are so many Death Eaters coming, not just the usual guests," Andy voiced, hoping her sister was suspicious too.

"Again, because the Dark Lord is coming Andy!" Bella snapped irritably.

"Your dress was chosen because of the Dark Lord?" Andy shot back disbelievingly.

"Er, well no, but Mother knows I don't wear the dresses she chooses for me unless they are actually any good, and who knows what I'd choose to wear instead", Bella mused confidently.

Andy shrugged again. Bella could see that there was something else that her sister suspected but she couldn't care less about what her sister thought. Andy opened her mouth to speak again, but before she could, the sister's heard the large doors being opened and the sound of Druella and Cygnus greeting the new arrivals enthusiastically. At that moment, Cissy came trotting into the room, a slightly flustered expression on her face.

"Bella, you are expected out there to greet the guests. You too Andy", Cissy told her two older sisters. Bella nodded at Cissy.

"Just as long as I don't have to talk to that idiot Lestrange boy", Bella sighed as she swept past Andy and moved into the entrance hall, Narcissa at her heels.

Bella slid into the room casually, giving nods to fellow Death Eaters as she passed. She noticed that the two house elves were busily serving drinks to the guests, trying their best not to get kicked or stood on. To her delight, Rodolphus and his father were talking with Cygnus, so she was able to 'seem' like she was mingling without having to worry about running into the boy.

Bella frowned as she scanned the current crowd of guests. She noticed the fifth year Malfoy boy talking with Narcissa who was blushing. Bella's first thought was that Cissy could do better, then she remembered that the Malfoys were almost as rich as the Blacks and that the boy would be able to treat Cissy with the luxuries she deserved. He of course was also a pure-blood and he seemed to make Narcissa happy. Turning away, Bella noticed her father racing to the front doors. Curiously, Bella watched, hoping to see her lord behind the large doors as her father pulled them open.

Bella's wish was granted. Standing outside was none other than the Dark Lord himself. Cygnus and those who had noticed the Dark Lord's arrival fell silent and bowed deeply. The rest of the guests' soon noticed and followed suit, but Bella was the last in the room to bow. She threw her lord a taunting smirk then bowed so low, it was astonishing that her dress didn't burst.

"_My Lord! It's is such an honour to have you attend this evening!" _Cygnus spluttered as he motioned for Voldemort to enter.

Bella rose again, her eyes locked on Voldemort as he swept into the room. He had his greying black hair slicked back, apart from a few stubborn strands that feel forward over his forehead. Despite the unruly parts of his hair, Bella had never found Voldemort more attractive. He was wearing a handsome set of black and green dress robes which made him seem far more elegant and powerful.

"I would not miss such an occasion Cygnus," Voldemort murmured in his chilling, whisper-like voice. Bella noticed some fearful faces in the room and smirked. She was glad that even the family of his followers fear him. He was of course, the most powerful wizard of all time.

"Anyone would think you're in love with him."

The voice came from behind Bella, making her jump slightly as she turned to face the speaker. Bella's face fell into a grimace as she found herself standing in front of none other than Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Anyone would be completely mental then wouldn't they", Bella hissed, her eyes narrowing. To her annoyance, Rodolphus chuckled.

"I see. I believe we have not been properly introduced. I am Rodolphus Lestrange", He greeted, his tone charming as he bowed forward slightly, extending his hand towards her as an offer to take her hand so as to kiss it.

Bella snorted and crossed her arms tightly, a fiery expression on her face.

"I know who you are!" She spat. The smile Rodolphus wore faltered slightly as he dropped his hand and straightened up.

"May I have the pleasure of having your name?" He asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"What are you? A prince?" She chortled, mocking his polite manners. He seemed too soft to be a Death Eater. "And no, I do not wish to hear my name roll off your tongue," She sneered as she looked down at him; her high heels providing her with the extra height needed to be able to do so. Before Rodolphus could speak again, Cygnus gave a hearty laugh and pat Rodolphus on the shoulder.

"She's a feisty one Lestrange! You have your work cut out for you son!" Cygnus cried as he went on his way, a nearly empty goblet of fire whiskey in his hand. Bella turned her gaze on her father quizzically. Hearing Rodolphus' laugh at her father's comment, Bellatrix returned her attention to Rodolphus.

"Don't count on it, I have no desire to waste more time with you," Bella muttered as she pushed past Rodolphus. She heard his give a slightly insulted scoff, but did not turn around.

"Pleasure to meet you ."

Bella rolled her eyes and kept walking, pushing through the crowd of chatting wizards and wizards. It did not take her long to realise Voldemort was watching her, an amused look on his face.

"My Lord," Bellatrix whispered respectfully as she bowed before him.

"Amusing that you greet me with such respect and young Lestrange with so little," Voldemort commented, a dark look of humour in his eyes. Bella grinned devilishly at Voldemort as she returned to her proper height.

"_He, _is not like you My Lord. I owe only you my utmost respect."

Voldemort chuckled a charming though sinister smile gracing his features.

"Come, I have business to discuss with you", Voldemort said as he glanced past Bella and gave a short nod to Cygnuss.

Bella's eyes widened with delight and sincerity. She lived to do as the Dark Lord wished and a week of not being able to serve her lord in anyway had left her feeling empty.

"Of course My Lord. Where do you wish to talk?"

"Anywhere that is private. I do not wish to be overheard."

Bella nodded. "Upstairs. No one should need to go upstairs now", She insisted. Voldemort nodded, before the two moved upstairs quietly without being noticed. Bella lead Voldemort down the long dark hallway. She knew her parents had not lit the candelabras so that it would discourage guests from coming upstairs.

Finally, Bella stoped, assuming that they would not be seen from the top of the staircase.

"My Lord, we should be fine to talk here", Bella whispered, turning to face the Dark Lord. All she could see of him was the outline of his tall frame and the glint in his eyes, the rest of him was buried in shadows.

"Very well, here will do", Voldemort began. "The ministry is trying to cover up our work. They are trying to tell our kind that the Auror's are handling the situation".

Bella nodded. She had seen the articles in the profit.

"I need the world to be in fear of me and of my Death Eaters. I want you to head into London and create trouble, but do not do it publicly. Do not let anyone recognise you, wear your mask if you must and do not get caught. I am assigning you and Rodolphus to London. You may kill or torture any muggle, mudblood or blood traitor you see fit".

Bella gaped at Voldemort as he told her he was assigning Rodolphus to the task as well. The thought of spreading Voldemort's fear excited her. She had not yet had much of an opportunity to try out her new skills, but she did not wish to do so with Rodolphus.

"My Lord! I assure you, I can undertake this task without the boy! Let me-"

"I would barely call him a boy Bella, he is after all a year older than you", Voldemort laughed, cutting Bella off.

"My Lord I insist! He will only get in the way, he would be a liability. I do not wish to perform a task for you half heartedly because I have been trying to keep an amateur alive", Bella pleaded, choosing her words carefully so that she did not seem rude or ungrateful. Voldemort laughed at her comment, and Bella assumed that he had his cold smirk on his face.

"If it is such a concern to you Bellatrix, I shall offer... a compromise. You are to train 'the boy' twice a week for the next month –no buts Bella! (As Bella had gone to protest again). After the month finishes, you both are to wreak havoc on London. I will give you your exact post later on".

Bellatrix was horrified at her task. No matter how hard she tried, she could not keep away from the Lestrange boy.

"My Lord, of course I would do anything you asked, but I-"

"My dear Bellatrix, I am aware of just how much you would do for me, which is why I would be greatly disappointed if you disobeyed my command. You have been such a good servant", he murmured finally.

Bella bit her tongue. She hated it, but she would do it.

"As you wish My Lord", She murmured finally, blowing as she did so.

"Very good Bella, very good", he whispered. Bella felt his hands slide onto her hips and gave a small gasp. She had not expected his touch, but did not complain. Instead she snaked her hands up to his shoulders.

Gripping her waist tighter, Voldemort pushed Bella up against the wall. She gave a little whimper as her back hit the wall, but she didn't falter as she slid her hands down his chest. Soon enough, Voldemorts lips came crashing down on hers, his hands running along her body, groping her behind and breasts every now and then. Bella gave the smallest moan into the kiss and trailed a hand down to his crotch. Voldemort broke the kiss and gave a small hiss as he pressed into her hand harder. As Bella began to rub him, he began ravishing her neck. Bella gave a small giggle as she continued to rub him, her free hand clutching his back.

"More", Voldemort hissed into her ear. Bella stopped her rubbing and unbuckled his belt with both hands. Once undone, Bella slid her hand down Voldemort's trousers and wrapped her hand around him. The pleasurable sound he made pleased Bella, and she began squeezing while moving her hand up and down him.

Bella gave a gasp of her own as Voldemort slid his hand up her thigh and teased her though the fabric of her undies with two fingers. Whimpering, Bella continued her movement on him as she wished that she hadn't worn her panties that evening. She hoped he would cease his teasing and put his hand where she wanted him to, but suddenly he stopped. Bella could have cried with frustration, but she didn't.

"Enough".

Bella stopped suddenly and pulled her hand out of his trousers. In the back of her mind, she knew that it would have been foolish to have sex with the Dark Lord in the middle of a hallway, but the rest of her mind was screaming with longing and disappointment.

Without warning, Voldemort took hold of her thigh and lifted it up as he undid the front of his trousers with the other. Once it was undone, Voldemort pushed Bella's dress up and held her panties to the side as he roughly thrust into her. Bella gave a satisfied cry as he entered her, but Voldemort covered her mouth.

"Quiet Bellatrix! I do not wish to be discovered, but I do have my needs".

Bella nodded against his hand. She could smell her scent on his fingers and she didn't know whether she should have been disgusted or turned on. At her movement, Voldemort took his hand away and began thrusting. Bella could barely hold back her moans and winced as every now and then one slipped out. Wanting more, Bella wrapped both legs around his hips as she gasped, breathing hard. Just as she felt her climax rising, a light came on not far from them.

"Bella?"

Both Bella and the Dark Lord stopped immediately. Bella snapped her head to the side to see her sister, Andromeda standing before them, her wand lit.

"Andy? What are you doing here?" Bella hissed as she and Voldemort broke apart. Bella furiously pulled her dress back down as she glared at her sister.

Andromeda glanced from Bella to Voldemort before turning in disgust.

"Andy! Come here!" Bella hissed as she followed after her sister, hoping that she wasn't going to tell her father. She was unsure what Cygnus would think if he found out. Would he be proud that his daughter had captured the Dark Lord's attention? Would he be disgusted in her too? Would he put the Black name before his own daughter and cease to acknowledge her existence?

Andy continued to walk down the hall, ignoring her sister, making Bella run to catch up. When Bella caught up, she grabbed the back of Andy's dress and threw her against the wall, so that Andromeda was facing her.

"What are you doing up here? Spying on me?" Bella hissed hysterically, her wand tip pressed under Andy's chin.

"Never mind why I'm here! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing? And with _him!"_

"Do not speak of him in that tone!" Bella hissed. "And what are you doing? Using magic?" Bella demanded, glancing down at Andy's wand. "You're underage!"

"Not anymore. I'm seventeen today", Andy muttered, knowing that Bella –like the rest of her family- had forgotten her birthday. Bella paused for a moment, but decided to ignore the fact that it was Andy's birthday.

"You're not to tell a soul about this Andromeda, or I swear I will silence you myself", Bella threatened, pressing her wand against Andy harder.

"You don't scare me Bella."

"You're a fool Andy. You have no idea what I can do!" Bella hissed. "Promise me!"

Andy glared at her sister but made no promise. Bella growled in anger. She would blackmail her sister then. She was always so quiet and reserved; she knew there had to be something she could use against her.

Without speaking a command, Bella delved into Andy's mind. She could feel her sister trying to shut Bella out, but her attempts were futile. Bella was a talented witch and legilimency was only too easy for her.

Bella grew impatient as she failed to find anything, but finally she felt Andy's resistance falter and she was flooded with memories of a mudblood boy. With a smirk, Bella continued to watch, waiting for something she could use. Finally a memory of Andy and the mudblood opened before her. It was at the end of the previous year at Hogwarts. The pair were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express alone. Bella watched as the boy took Andy's hands, his eyes warm with affection.

'_I love you Andromeda. Please, I know you feel the same! Just say it. Please."_

Andy smiled, but cast her gaze aside.

"_It will never work Ted. My family... We're pure-bloods. It doesn't matter how I feel about you", _Andy murmured quietly.

"_We'll run away if we have to! Just please tell me! I can't go another summer without knowing if you feel the same about me or not. We've been dating for two years, but every time your sisters walk past, you shy away from me. I can put up with it Andy, I can hide in the shadows for you, but I need to know."_

Bella snorted in disgust. The Mudblood was pathetic. She watched her sister, who was struggling not to cry. She had known about Ted, but did not realise how serious the two were. Narcissa and Bella had hoped that Andy would realise the error of her ways and dispose of him. The situation was far worse than Bella feared.

"_Ted... I can't! I'm scared of what will happen to me if I let myself love you. My family will disown me like they did my cousin! I have nowhere to go!"_

"_You have me Andromeda. You can stay with me. I will protect you with my life. No harm will come to you", _Ted promised, his hold on her hands tightening. Andy gazed down at their hands. She was struggling, Bella could tell. She hoped for her own sake that her sister would cave. Although it disgusted her to find her sister with a mudblood, it would suit her needs to blackmail her.

"_Please Andy... Tell me, please. I love you."_

"_Alright, alright, but first you have to promise me you will not speak a word of this to anyone else. We can be together, but not in front of my family. They must not know until after we finish at Hogwarts next year, when I can leave with you. I do love you Ted. I have since the day I met you", _Andy whispered, her eyes fearful.

Ted's face broke into a large grin and he leaned forward to kiss her. The kiss was soft and sweet to begin with, but it soon grew. The kiss became very passionate as Ted pulled Andy onto his lap so that she was sitting on him sideways, both her legs dangling over his right knee. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss broke and rested her chin on Ted's shoulder.

Seeing enough, Bella pulled out of Andy's mind.

"You little blood-traitor!" Bella sneered; glaring into Andy's defeated face triumphantly.

"Bella please, don't tell anyone, please!"

"And to think I was worried about what our parents would think of me! Oh no, next to you, I'm still their little angel!" Bella sneered.

"Bella please! I promise I won't tell them! I promise! Please!" Andy whimpered, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. Satisfied, Bella released Andy.

"Fine, I won't tell, but if you ever even let slip, I will expose you." Bella muttered, gazing at her sister with a new degree of disgust.

"And for your own good, I would suggest dropping the filth. You are right in thinking that you will be disowned for such a disgusting act Andy." Bella muttered. If you do run away with him, Cissy and I will no longer call you our sister. The Black name cannot protect you if you betray our blood status. You will die an unloved woman Andy", Bella hissed aggressively. Andy nodded, barely holding back tears as she ran downstairs. Bella sighed and looked back up the hall.

"Lumos", she whispered, before pointing her wand at where she and the Dark Lord had been, but he was gone.

"Nox", she muttered before following after her sister down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5 Asking Too Much

**5. Asking Too Much**

Hmmm For some reason my computer corrects my speech quotation marks and puts the full stops and commas outside the quotation marks! Usually I remember to fix them, but I forgot to a number of times in past chapters I'm sure, so sorry about that! I will try to fix them in this one :)

* * *

As promised, Andy did not speak of what she saw earlier that evening. Although she was tempted to, Bella didn't tell on Andy either.

As the meal commenced, Bella realised that the seats were allocated. Again she noticed that her parents never worried about who sat where, as long as Cygnus was at the head of the table. As it was, Cygnus was at an end of the table, but Voldemort was given Cygnus' usual spot. Voldemort's seat was at the 'head' of the table, in front of the large, open fire place.

To Bella's disgust, she was seated in the middle of the table, in between her mother and Rodolphus Lestrange. Andy was on the other side of Druella and also next to Narcissa, who was delighted to be sitting next to Lucius. Begrudgingly, Bella took her seat, and made the effort to ignore Rodolphus completely. He however, didn't get the hint.

"We meet again Miss. Black," he murmured, turning his gaze on her. Bell grit her teeth and refused to face him, instead she looked to her side, as if more interested in watching Lucius pour some butter beer into Cissy's goblet.

"Nice observation Lestrange," Bella muttered as she made the bottle of fire whiskey pour itself into her goblet. Rodolphus ignored her comment and watched Bella, impressed.

"Wandless magic?" He asked with interest.

"Do you see me using my wand?" She snapped as she took the goblet and swallowed a mouthful of the burning whisky. Placing her goblet back down, Bella noticed the slightly frustrated expression on Rodolphus' face from the corner of her eye. Bella gave a satisfied scoff and turned her gaze to Voldemort, who didn't look as if he had just been caught fornicating with one of the host's daughters. He caught her gaze and gave her a small, indifferent nod, before turning his gaze back to Cygnus expectantly, who was eagerly chatting away with one of the guests.

Suddenly the table erupted with food, cooked and served by the two house elves. Bella gazed hungrily at the stuffed chicken. She hadn't realised just how hungry she was.

Despite the enticing smells of the feast before them, the entire table waited. Normally, the table would wait for Cygnus to take the first serving, but Cygnus gave Voldemort the honour.

Without hesitation, Voldemort took a large serving of casserole, before the rest of the table began heaping their plates with food.

The whole time, Bella could feel Rodolphus staring at her.

"Have I got something in my hair?" She asked as she plopped some vegetables onto her plate. Taken aback, Rodolphus shook his head.

"No."

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No?"

"Hmm. Then surely I must have something stuck in my cleavage, because why else would you be rudely staring at me?" She hissed, throwing Rodolphus a cold glare.

"Oh! Er... yes... forgive me... It's not very often that I am seated next to such a beautiful witch," He murmured charmingly. Bella rolled her eyes, un-flattered.

"Don't get used to it," she muttered, before taking a mouthful of chicken. When Rodolphus didn't speak again, Bella relaxed and glanced back at Voldemort, who was watching her with a trace of amusement. She had a feeling he could hear their conversations, so merely smirked at him. He raised a brow slightly and Bella threw him a devilish smile. She discretely brought her fork to her mouth and licked the prongs of it seductively, her eyes on him as she did so. His expression didn't change much, but she noticed the lust burning in his eyes and the slight tug at the corner of his mouth. He held her gaze for a moment, then turned back to his food, a small smirk on his handsome face. Bella grinned, then noticed that Andy had also seen her. She gave Andy a threatening smirk, making her younger sister turn away. Satisfied, Bella turned back to her food, though she was longing for some more time with the Dark Lord.

"So Bellatrix, I see you've already been marked," Rodolphus started conversationally as he watched her picking at her roast vegetables and chicken. She glanced up at him mockingly, a smirk on her face.

"I see you haven't," she sneered, before returning her attention to her food. Rodolphus made an effort not to snap back. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"So the Dark Lord tells me you will be training me," he stated, before popping a roast potato in his mouth. Bella turned and glared at him, causing him to flinch before he could stop himself.

"The Dark Lord told me that in private!" she hissed angrily. "So don't go repeating his orders for the world to hear!"

Rodolphus winced, then nodded.

"Of course, my mistake. I suppose I do need to be more careful," he sighed. Bella snorted mockingly.

"No wonder you haven't been marked yet," she sniggered as she turned back to her food, piling chicken, potato and carrot onto the end of her fork. This seemed to be enough for Rodolphus.

"Okay, what's your problem?" he snapped, though without raising his voice.

"_My _problem? Are you kidding me? As far as I'm concerned, I know how to use magic and have been marked. What's your excuse?" She taunted, satisfied that she was getting under the boy's skin.

"You know what I mean!" He hissed quietly, leaning closer to hear so that their agitated voices would not be heard. "You've been rude to me ever since the day I dedicated myself to the Dark Lord."

Bella shrugged, a triumphant smirk still plastered on her face as she finished her mouthful.

"You never gave me the time of day at Hogwarts and, no alright I didn't give you the time either, but my point is why are you trying so hard to get me to like you now? Honestly, it's never going to happen," she told him simply, meaning humiliate him further but to her surprise and annoyance he sneered and gave a small laugh.

"I'm sorry; did that go over your head?" She mocked in a bored tone, though it worried her slightly that he laughed. He always looked at her as if he knew something she didn't; maybe he actually _did _know something.

"Well let me just say, you better get used to being around me Bella-"

"_Don't _call me that!"

"Fine! Bellatrix. You're going to be seeing a lot of me soon enough."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him then scoffed. She wouldn't let him get under her skin, or at least wouldn't let him know if he did.

"So, shall we have another go at a civil conversation?" He asked, his voice charming once more. Bella turned and gave him a fake, sweet smile.

"Screw you," she told him in a warm tone that dripped with venom. Bella smirked, then turned back to her dinner which she had nearly finished. She could see Rodolphus narrowing his eyes from the corner of hers, but he quickly recovered his composure.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, but we can take this upstairs later if you really want to."

"What?" Bella frowned and looked up at him quizzically. She quickly relayed the previous conversation in her mind and realised what he meant.

"Oh how mature of you. I said screw you, not _I want to screw you_," She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Please Bella! Not so loudly! No one needs to know our private affairs!" He whispered mockingly. Bella grit her teeth and stomped as hard as she could on Rodolphus' foot, digging her heel into first. Rodolphus gave a small yelp of pain and surprise before he grimaced, trying not to draw attention to himself and Bella.

"How's that for private affairs?" She muttered, before continuing with her dinner.

"You could have broken my toe!" He hissed, trying to ignore the obvious pain he was in. Bella shrugged, uncaring.

"Then wave your magic wand and heal it," She jeered quietly as she set her cutlery back down on her plate. She knew desert would be served soon, but not before Cygnus' gave either a speech or a toast.

With a glance around the room, Bella noticed that some people were still eating. She knew Cygnus never gave his speeches until everyone had finished.

Sitting back in her chair, Bella turned her gaze to Cygnus who was chatting with Evan Rosier. She was glad for the lack of Rodolphus' voice. She knew she only had to put up being next to him for the speech and desert, then she wouldn't have to see him until their training sessions.

Finally, when everyone finished, Cygnus stood up, a full goblet of either oat mead or fire whiskey in one hand, the other resting on his belly. He wore a hugely proud look on his face as he turned his gaze to Bella for a moment. Bella raised her brow, but smiled at her father. He was always so proud of her.

"My friends! What a marvellous night it has been tonight!" Cygnus started. Bella heard a stifled sob and glanced at her mother, who was blotting her eyes with a handkerchief. Bella frowned slightly in confusion, but her mother simply smiled at her and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Yes, my wife and I have been looking forward to this day, but more on that later. Some of you must be wondering, why is tonight so different?" Cygnus paused as he gazed down the table, earning nods from some of the guests. Bella didn't nod, but watched intently. Her first thought was that it was perhaps a surprise birthday party for Andy. She remembered her own seventeenth birthday only eleven months ago, where her parents had thrown a banquet like dinner and invited close friends and family.

"Well, I am happy –no- _proud _to announce the union in the way of marriage between my daughter and son to be," Cygnus announced, his eyes having to squint due to how big his smile was.

Bella's mouth flew open in shock and she turned her gaze to Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa looks just as stunned. Bella frowned. '_Surely Narcissa is too young?' _she thought as she sat back in her seat. Feeling almost everyone's gaze on her, Bella looked up and it finally hit her.

"No," she breathed, her heart racing with fear. Bella glanced at Rodolphus and saw him smirking at her.

"No!" She whimpered a little louder this time, though Cygnus didn't hear her.

"Yes! Druella's and my eldest daughter Bellatrix. Such a strong beautiful witch she has become!We are only too happy to welcome the Lestrange family into our-"

"NO!" Bella screamed standing up now. Her face was livid with rage. Druella tugged at Bella, trying to get her to sit again, but she stood her ground.

Cygnus gave a nervous laugh. "I do admit it would be quite a surprise for her, as you can see, she's stunned!"

Bella glared at her father, willing him to announce that it was a joke. He couldn't be serious.

"Sit down dear, you're creating quite a scene," Rodolphus whispered mockingly to Bella.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _CALL ME THAT!" Bella shrieked as she whipped out her wand and pointed it at Rodolphus.

"Bella! Please! Sit down!" Druella hissed urgently. The guests had already begun murmuring to one another. Ignoring her mother, Bella pointed her wand at her father, her arm trembling with rage.

"Tell the truth! This is a lie father, isn't it?" She hissed, both angrily and pleadingly.

"My dear girl would I lie to you?" Cygnus began, trying to take control of the situation again.

"Such a little spit fire this one! You better know what you've got yourself into Rodolphus!" Cygnus laughed, causing a hesitant rumble of laughter down the table.

"I will not marry _HIM!" _Bella yelled, her voice so venomous, she silenced the whole room.

No one spoke for a moment. All eyes were on Bella and Rodolphus. Bella glanced around, her chest tight. She would not marry the pathetic excuse of a pure-blood.

Unable to stay in the room any longer, Bella kicked over her chair and stormed out of the room. Angrily she threw open the doors and marched into the kitchen. One of the house elves came trotting up to her, a look of fear and confusion on its small face.

"Miss Bellatrix! What can I do for you?" the elf –Weepy- asked.

"Get away from me!" She hissed, backing up against the counter. The house elf backed away immediately, a frightened look in its eyes.

Bella tore her gaze away. She had never been so betrayed, angry and humiliated in her life. She could not fathom being Rodolphus' wife, nor could she believe that her parents would organise her engagement with him without letting her know. She realised now that the engagement was the reason Rodolphus seemed to always know something.

Suddenly a thought hit her. She doubted the Dark Lord would allow the wedding to happen without his approval.

Bella tried to relax, imagining Voldemort jumping up in protest too. How dare Cygnus marry off his devoted servant.

As she began to calm down slightly, the doors flew open and in marched Cygnus and Voldemort. Cygnus looked furious, where as Voldemort seemed almost amused.

"How dare you make a fool out of me girl!" Cygnus snapped as he marched towards Bella. Quickly, Bella drew her wand and pointed it at her father.

"Don't you dare come near me!" She shrieked, watching as her father froze. He was angry, she could tell, but he knew better than to keep advancing on her.

"You and Rodolphus are to wed a week after your eighteenth birthday! That's it! It's final!" He yelled at her.

"NO!" Bella shrieked again. She moved to pull back her arm to curse her father, but her wand suddenly flew out of her hand. Bella gasped and glanced toward Voldemort, who had his wand pointing at her.

"We need this Bella! The union between Lestrange and Black will extend the pure-blood linage!" Cygnus plead as he stepped towards her.

"Why me? Why not Andromeda and _his _brother? I do not want to do this Father!" Bella hissed, her eyes narrow and hysterical.

"Because you are the eldest! She isn't even of age!"

"Yes she is! Today! She's of age today! Marry her off! Not me!" Bella snarled, glancing at her wand which Voldemort was now holding in his free hand.

Cygnus frowned for a moment, then realised that Bella was right. Andy was of age.

"You are still the eldest! The heir so to speak! You must marry first!"

"NO! I will not marry him!" Bella cried, as she grabbed a knife off the rack.

One minute she was about to throw the knife at her father, the next she was thrown against the pantry door. Bella whimpered as she collapsed on the floor, her head spinning. She glanced up and saw Voldemort looking at her, before he turned his attention back to Cygnus.

"Perhaps, I should have a word with her Cygnus," came Voldemort's cool voice.

"Yes... Yes of course My Lord. I think that would be best."

"I'm sure the guests are wondering what is going on, perhaps you should return?"

"Yes My Lord. Thank you."

Bella opened her eyes and watched her father hurry back out into the hall. The doors had barely fallen closed when Voldemort muttered a spell under his breath. Bella assumed he was silencing the room, or perhaps locking it.

When he was done, Voldemort swooped down on Bella and took hold of her face harshly with one hand.

"Stand up!" He hissed, pulling her as she struggled to stand. He examined her closely, his hand still clutching her face.

"You caused quite a commotion out there Bellatrix."

"I will not do it My Lord," she whispered as he let her go. She rubbed her face and held her hand out for her wand.

Voldemort frowned slightly.

"Is that so?" He murmured as he handed her back her wand. "And why is that may I ask?"

Bella calmed her breathing, not wanting to sound angry at her lord.

"Because it is an abomination! Against you My Lord!"

Voldemort -who had his back to her- turned around at this, his brows raised.

"Against me? How do you figure?"

Bella collected her thoughts, her stance defiant yet respectful.

"When I pledged myself to your services My Lord, I pledged myself only to you. I am yours to command, yours to control. Yours to _own! _I belong to you and you only! I will not belong to another man, My Lord! It's an insult!" She stated, moving towards him.

"That's very touching Bella, but it is no abomination."

"But it is! Marriage would make me his wife! Make me _his!_ I will not belong to him or any other man!" She cried.

"Not even when it was I who suggested Rodolphus to your father in the first place?" He jeered, almost cruelly. Bella's face dropped in shock.

"My Lord?"

"Are you really surprised Bella?" Voldemort started, moving away from her. "You are a talented witch, and Rodolphus has potential. Your union not only serves your linage, but it serves me! You must marry him Bellatrix," Voldemort said, speaking softly.

"My Lord, please! I cannot marry him! I live for you! I would die for you! I am yours and I do not wish to belong to another man," Bella whimpered helplessly. She could not defy an order if he gave it, but the despair was beginning to weigh down on her. She never let herself admit it, but she loved him. She couldn't marry another man and love the Dark Lord at the same time. It would ruin her.

"My dear Bellatrix," Voldemort sighed as he stood before the window, gazing out into the darkness. "I do not know love, therefore I cannot return it," He told her quietly.

"I have never known love, nor do I relish the idea of finding it now. I know how you fell Bellatrix, but I will never return what you so desperately crave."

Bella dropped her head in humiliation and despair. She had barely admitted to herself that she loved him, how did he know?

"Yes My Lord."

"I know love is a powerful force. It has the ability to blind and weaken a person, no matter how powerful."

Bella continued to stand silently with her head bowed.

"I know you do not love the boy, but this is why you must marry him! Love will not cloud your judgement Bella. Your marriage to him will be for your pure-blood status only. It is what has been expected of you, your sisters and every pure-blood since birth," Voldemort explained. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was set in a straight line. He looked ready to yell, yet his voice still came soft and quiet.

"But I will belong to him. I will be _his _wife," Bella whispered, her head still bowed. "I do not belong to him. I never will. This is too much!"

"You belong to me Bellatrix, no matter who you marry," Voldemort snapped sharply. "My ideal wolrd is one without muggles, mudbloods and blood-traitors. Your union with the Lestrange boy will be another step to making this come true. I do not care if this is what you wish or not Bella, but you will marry Rodolphus."

Bella whimpered as she fought back helpless tears. She would obey Voldemort's every command, but she would not do this one gladly.

"Please My Lord, the union between you and me..."

"DO NOT FANTASIZE SUCH THINGS!" Voldemort snarled, causing Bella to flinch as she glanced up, her face mixed between pouty, sulky and scared. Voldemort circled her, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"I do not love you Bella and I never will. You are little more than a servant to me, and you will marry the boy and have a respectable, pure-blood marriage and children. Children who will serve me in due time."

With that, Voldemort removed the charms he had placed on the door.

"Come out now Bella, and accept the proposal," Voldemort told her, before heading into the dining hall.

Bella gave a small sob of despair. She wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths, noticing the two elves tentatively stepping out of the cupboard.

"Not a word of this to anyone," Bella hissed at the two elves, before turning to stride out the door. She held her head high as she returned to the table, her mouth set in a straight line.

"Ah! Welcome back Bella!" Cygnus greeted cheerily standing once more. Bella rolled her eyes in response, but remained silent.

"What say you Bellatrix? Will you accept this union?" Cygnus cried, though there was a hint of fear in his voice.

Bella closed her eyes as she sighed deeply. As much as she wanted to scream in protest, she gave the smallest nod.

"She accepts!" Cygnus cried gleefully, causing the room to erupt in applause.

"Stand up Bella! Stand up!"

Bella closed her eyes as she stood, not wanting to see the stupid, smug look on her fiancé's face. The room continued to clap as Bella stood. She opened her eyes as she felt a warm hand take her left and slid a ring onto her finger. Still she did not look at Rodolphus. Bella closed her eyes tightly again as she fought back angry tears. She hated this. She was going to marry a man she hated and serve the man she loved knowing that he would never be hers.

As she sat back down, Bella tore her hand from Rodolphus' and refused to look at him.

"We'll make it work," he murmured softly, as if trying to comfort her.

"I _hate _you," Bella hissed through gritted teeth. She saw Rodolphus lean away from her out of the corner of her eye and took a deep breath as she sat up straight. He had won, but she would not be defeated. She would make married life as miserable for him as it was sure to be for her. She had agreed to marry him, but not to be his wife. She would live with him but not love him; she would share a bed with him but not sleep with him, instead she would rub the relationship she has with the Dark Lord in his face.

Her thoughts comforted her a little, and a small smirk pulled at her features. Both Rodolphus and Cygnus thought she was defeated. She was not.

Bella glanced at Voldemort and saw a glimmer of surprise at the sudden lift in her mood. She smirked at him and turned her attention back to her father who too was now watching her.

"And now for dessert!" He cried before sitting down as the table was filled will all kinds of desserts.

Unlike everyone around her, Bella did not reach for anything to eat. Instead, she leaned back in her seat, taking a moment to look at her ring. It was white gold with a dark, almost black rock in the middle. Bella snorted and clasped her hands under the table, waiting for the night to end.


	6. Chapter 6 How Disappointing

Hey hey readers! Been awhile since I uploaded chapter 5! I still have mixed feelings about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! Or can at least put up with it until I upload the next chapter. Until then! :)

* * *

To Bella, it seemed like such a long time since she was first accepted as a Death Eater. It was only a mere few days after Christmas, yet here she was, about to wed a week after her eighteenth birthday and two days before Narcissa and Andromeda returned to Hogwarts.

Narcissa was far more excited about returning that Andy was. Cissy couldn't wait to begin her fourth year. She had heard that Lucius had been made the Slytherin Quidditch team captain and promised him that she would watch every game. Andy on the other hand, looked forward to being away from Bellatrix, but feared what would happen if she kept her word to Ted. As Bella kept reminding her cruelly, she had one more year with a family, unless she dropped the filth.

Nearly four weeks had passed already since the dreaded evening. She had a quiet birthday, spending it in Diagon Alley with Narcissa. She didn't want to see her parents at home and despised the fact that Andromeda had approached her with pity. An owl arrived when Bella and Cissy returned home. Clamped in it's beak was a roll of parchment from Rodolphus. Bella assumed it was a birthday message and tore it apart, not even reading it.

As promised, Bella taught Rodolphus in private, but she did not go easy on him. She relished when he failed and would press him harder if he succeeded. She both did and didn't want him to improve. She hoped that if his skills grew stronger, the Dark Lord would be proud of her abilities as a teacher and would reward her, however if he failed to improve, she hoped that the Dark Lord would reject him. Although she doubted this would happen, she liked watching Rodolphus struggle with frustration.

Their first lesson had been terrible. For Rodolphus at least. She had asked him to produce a patronous, and when he admitted that he could only produce a shield patronous, Bella broke out into hysterical laughter.

"No wonder you're not marked!" She'd cried as she circled the boy, her wand lazily pointing at him. "That was the first thing the Dark Lord asked me to show him, but of course I could produce a full bodied patronous," she chortled as she carelessly flicked her wand. Out burst the large silver dragon, which extended its wings and soared around the room, spewing silver flames as it flew.

"Whatever you've been thinking about –probably when Mummy told you that you're her little angel – whatever it is, it's not strong enough," She teased as she extinguished her dragon. Bella had seen the look of anger flash across Rodolphus' face, before he moved to try again.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" she mocked, her expression cruel and sneering. Without warning Bella sprang forwards and took Rodolphus by his collar.

"The Dark Lord was never gentle with me, so do not expect me to go easy on you!" she hissed fiercely. "If you want to be taken seriously by our Lord, then you must learn, and learn quickly!" Bella added as she dropped his collar and moved away from him. She watched as he scowled, fixing his ruffled robes. Bella noticed Rodolphus' wand on the ground and sighed irritably.

"Pick up your wand and try again!" She snapped, pacing again. "Never let go of your wand fool! You never know what could happen! It could be stolen or even broken and you will be left defenceless without it... You're so weak! Try again!"

No matter how hard Rodolphus tried, he could not produce a full bodied patronous.

It wasn't until the third lesson that he finally produced a proper patronous. It took the form of an eagle as it flew around the room, zooming past Bella eagerly.

"About time," she muttered.

The next few lessons she tried to teach him how to use non-verbal spells, but he struggled to do so with anything harder than _Expelliarmous. _Because of this, the duels between Rodolphus and Bella were extremely one sided. She was easily ably to deflect every hex, curse and jinx he sent her way.

"Stupefy!"

Bella deflected the jinx all too easily.

"Rictumsempra!"

"Silence Lestrange!" Bella yelled as she deflected his jinx once more and sent one hurtling towards him. Rodolphus began the incantation _protego_ but was thrown back across the hall as Bella's non-verbal jinx hit him.

"You are going to get yourself killed if you continue to scream out incantations!" She jeered, lowering her wand and she moved towards him. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as he gingerly stood up. More often than not, Bella would disarm Rodolphus or have him twitching on the ground.

Bella was glad to see the end of their last training session. His non-verbal spells were limited and he could barely keep his patronous solid for longer than a minute. His duelling skills were still clumsy and slow compared to hers, but he had improved slightly. He could move quickly to dodge and cast spells, but his constant screaming of incantations was his downfall.

Bella decided she would report Rodolphus' incompetence to Voldemort and ask again if she could undertake the London task alone. Her only problem was that Voldemort had been out of the country for the past three weeks. He had not contacted her since he left, and all she knew was that he would be back before the wedding. He had told Cygnuss to tell her that he was going to recruit more dark creatures and would have had her tag along if she wasn't busy training Rodolphus.

Bellatrix found the parting statement unfair. She never wanted to teach Rodolphus in the first place, but she held her tongue. She knew better than to argue, however to her annoyance, Cygnuss expressed to her that he thought it was better for her to be spending time with her fiancé. It was her dark, murderous glade that made Cygnus retreat.

* * *

With the wedding less than a week away, Druella had the three girls shopping for dresses. It was Druella's intention to have Bella in a white dress, though Bella flatly refused. When Druella realised she had no hope of shoving Bella into a beautiful white frock, she gave up and let her pick her own dress.

Bella was torn with how she would dress herself. One part of her wanted to cover up completely in the darkest, least flattering dress she could find. This she hoped would show that she had no intentions of looking beautiful on what was supposed to be her special day. She also didn't want to appeal to Rodolphus and wanted everyone to know that she was not marrying him because she wanted to, but because she was made to.

The other part of her however wanted to dress in the sexiest dress she could find. She thought if she dressed up, flaunted herself, but did not give herself to her spouse, he would break. She also thought it would show her defiance. They all knew she was going to marry Rodolphus, but she would not seem broken or beaten.

Finally, Bella settled for a satin, grey dress. It had a halter neck and showed only a tiny bit of cleavage. The back of the dress was plain and open, but ended only a few inches below her shoulder blades. Unlike most of her dresses, from below the bust, it did not hug to her body like a second skin. Instead it flowed to the ground like a narrow tube. Bella realised it was a mix between the two ideas she had, which satisfied her. It wasn't exactly flattering, but it didn't look too bad on her either.

Andromeda and Narcissa both wore matching pale gold dresses. The dress suited Narcissa perfectly, but did not look as good on Andromeda, who looked like chocolate ice-cream cone.

As the week drew to a close, Bella began to worry about when the Dark Lord would return. She wondered if he been back for some time and had simply ignored her. She thought it was possible, especially since the little chat they had in her kitchen. Another thought was that he wouldn't be back for the wedding. She couldn't see why he would actually want to come, but thought perhaps he would be curious to see if she followed through with his command.

It wasn't until the day before the wedding that she heard that he had returned. Bella was not aware however until The Dark Lord summoned her.

Feeling her mark burning hot in her skin, Bella disapparated instantly, and found herself outside a rather well kept mansion. Usually the places Voldemort took as his hide outs were old, small and abandoned, but this mansion looked as if it was extremely well kept and used. Assuming a fellow Death Eater had offered him their home as a base, Bella knocked loudly on the front door. She waited patiently, her travel cloak pulled up over her head, casting her face in shadows. Only her chin and thin, red lips could be seen from under her thick hood. Bella heard footsteps approaching and stood tall, though kept her face hidden.

Within moments, the door was pulled open and Bella was standing face to face with the youngest Lestrange boy. Bella glowered at the boy and groaned. Of all places the Dark Lord could be, he had chosen to summon her to her fiancé's house.

"Ms. Black? What a surprise!" He stuttered as he gave her an awkward bow.

"Stand up you foolish boy!" Bella snapped, dropping her hood. Rebastan snapped back up, flattening his dark hair with his hand nervously.

"How can I help you?" He asked awkwardly.

"The Dark Lord called for me. Is he here?" She asked in a hushed tone, glancing around her just in case.

The boy's eyes widened slightly and he gave a small nod.

"Yes, he's right inside. Come in," he whispered, stepping back to allow her in. Bella gave a nod of thanks and strode into the entrance room. It was quite a bit smaller than her home, but it was still rather impressive. She gave a small sigh as the frightening thought that she may be staying here then very next night crept into her mind.

"Come with me," Rebastan murmured as he lead Bella past the grand stair case and into a cold little hallway, hidden behind the stairs.

Neither spoke as Rebastan continued to lead Bella down some spiral stairs that lead further and further underground. Bella crossed her arms as she walked, not liking being lead so far underground in her enemy's house. She knew enemy was a bit harsh, but Rodolphus was far closer to foe than friend in her books.

Finally, Rebastan halted outside a shabby wooden door with a stained, brass handle.

"He's in there," Rebastan whispered as he stepped back towards the stairs. Bella nodded as she stepped towards the door excitedly.

"Thankyou," she whispered as she caressed the door with the back of her hand. She did not look up as Rebastan left, but instead curled her hand around the cold door knob. She was looking forward to seeing her master but was also unsure of how he would act around her. The conversation from the kitchen lingered in her mind, haunting her. She had fallen into a moment of weakness that night and she was determined to prove that she was once again at the top of her game. She had said more than she intended to and regretted it.

Opening the door, Bella slid into the room confidently. Her eyes flickered around the cold, dark room as she closed the door quietly behind her. The room was surprisingly long considering the size of the house. Bella had a feeling that some of the room was under the ground, not just under the manor.

Despite the lit torch by the door, Bella couldn't see the far end of the room. Bella withdrew her wand, but before she could use Lumos, a chilling voice rang out from the darkness.

"You do not need your wand Bellatrix."

Bella hesitated, slightly surprised, but stowed her wand anyway. The voice of course belonged to her master. A cold shiver ran down her spine. She was frightened and excited, it was exhilarating! She didn't know if he would punish her for being weak or if he would pretend no such conversation took place.

"My Lord?" She whispered, peering into the darkness, but no matter how well her eyes adjusted, she couldn't see the Dark Lord.

"Come forward Bellatrix, we do not have all night."

Bella obeyed and walked forward trustingly. She felt like she was walking for quite some time; however her master's voice hadn't seemed so far away. She itched to take out her wand again. It was almost comforting to have her talon-like wand in her hand. Without it, she felt naked and vulnerable, but she trusted the Dark Lord with not only her life, but the life of her family as well.

"Stop."

Bella did, then waited. It was all so dramatic. She didn't even know why she had been called. The thought of being punished crept into her mind again. She wouldn't see him coming if he chose to attack her. The thought didn't faze her as much as she knew it should have. He could kill her if he wanted to, but deep down she knew he wouldn't. She'd proven herself so useful to him; she doubted a single slip up would cost her her life.

Suddenly, a green flame roared into existence in a dark fire place. Bella's first thought was floo powder, but no one emerged from the flames, nor did anyone seem to disappear into it.

"Green fire?" She mused aloud. She had seen blue and orange flames, but apart from when floo powder was involved, she had never seen green flames.

"Surprised are you?" came a cold sneer from behind her. Bella quickly spun around and found herself standing before Voldemort, his wand pointed at her belly.

"No, no, not at all! I'm impressed My Lord, not surprised," she answered, though her eyes were fixed on his wand.

Voldemort considered her for a moment. "You've disappointed me Bellatrix," he whispered, his wand still pointed at her belly. Bella winced and bowed, trying to ignore his wand pointed at her.

"Forgive me My Lord," She whispered. "I would never mean to disappoint you. I'm only here to please you," she added, her eyes round and wide.

"Then you must try harder!' He hissed viciously. The anger was evident in his voice, his eyes narrowed as Bella whimpered before him.

"First," he snarled, before sending a jet of red light directly at Bella's belly. Bella cried out in surprise and pain. As she bit her lip to silence herself, Bella clutched her belly, trying not to double over. Her stomach had erupted with stabbing pains, each more painful than the last.

"I do believe that after our last encounter, you did not... follow through with your part."

"What?" Bella blurted in exasperation. She was in so much pain, she couldn't think of what her 'part' was.

"Think!"

Bella grit her teeth as another stab hit her insides like a red hot knife blade. Her last encounter, she didn't understand. The last time she spoke to him directly, was in her kitchen, but there was nothing she could think of that she was supposed to do.

Suddenly, it hit her. Andy had caught her and the Dark Lord in the hallway and she had chased after her in panic. Afterwards, she had been blown away with the news and had forgotten completely to perform her post sex charm. After her second time with the Dark Lord she had volunteered to rid her body of any trace of him, respecting his wish to not have a child.

"You remember now I presume," he whispered, the trace of anger still in his quiet voice. Bella nodded, her pains now subsiding.

"You think I'm pregnant?" She whispered, almost too quietly.

"I do not _think _anything Lestrange! I know!" He snarled, now standing so close to her, all she could see was his red flecked, silver eyes burning down into her.

Bella winced, though this time not because of the pain in her abdomen. Being called 'Lestrange' was an unexpected blow. She was still unmarried after all.

"You were pregnant, but I have taken care of it," he muttered, a cold sneer gracing his features. Bella frowned in disbelief. How did he know and she didn't? An unexpected, though quick wave of grief washed over her. She had been pregnant. A baby had been growing in her womb and she didn't even know. All that time she had been carrying a part of Voldemort with her.

The sadness was gone as soon as it came. She realised she didn't want a baby yet. She didn't even know if she could stand the constant crying and mess.

"How did you know?" She asked, the pain in her belly now turning to numbness.

"How did I know? No I believe the correct question is how did you _not _know! Were you really that ignorant Bella? After four weeks, you didn't notice?"

Bella thought for a moment. She had felt sick on and off over the past few weeks, but she assumed it was due to the thought of Rodolphus and soon being his wife. She had of course noticed that she was late, but had assumed that stress, fear and anger had messed with her body.

"I don't need to be close to read your every thought. I slipped into your mind while you were asleep and checked to see if you'd followed through with your promise, which you hadn't."

Bella hung her head in shame. She knew he was right. He was always right. She let him down purely because she was so held up with her own problems.

"My Lord, I'm sorry, it won't happen again," she murmured quietly, looking up to meet his eye.

"When I took you in Bellatrix, I thought you would become a powerful witch; an asset to me. I stood corrected when you let your emotions run wild that night. I thought you were above such petty feelings. Above love of all things," Voldemort's face twisted to one of rage and disgust.

"I was weak My Lord, but I am not now. I see the... benefits, I will do as you wish, like always," Bella promised. She could see Voldemort turning to face the fire and wondered how she could have let herself disappoint him so.

"Like always you say?" He repeated doubtfully.

Bella's eyes widened in fear. What else had she done to displease him? She realised it wasn't her life or even her safety that she worried about, it was what he thought about her that concerned her the most.

"Of course My Lord! I will always do as you wish!" Bella assured him, a hint of hysteria in her voice as she swiftly moved towards him. The moment her fingers touched him, Voldemort turned around and threw her back so hard, she fell to the ground with a cry of surprise.

"I thought I asked you to train Rodolphus, Bellatrix!" Voldemort snarled as he glided forwards and loomed over her.

Bella whimpered, her eyes large and pleading as she sat motionless before him.

"I did train him, twice a week like you said," she whispered, hoping that he would believe her.

"Yes, yes I know! But what did you teach him? Did you not think to teach him wandless magic? Did occlumency and legilimency escape your mind?" He growled as he circled around her threateningly.

"He was not ready My Lord! He couldn't even produce a patronous! His non-verbal magic was –_is- _horrific! His duelling skills are average, he just wasn't progressing quickly enough," she explained quickly, hoping that she wouldn't anger him further.

"I've been in his mind Bellatrix and I have seen your every lesson with him. I could tell your utmost desire was not to help him improve. He is still not ready for the task, but you will have to manage with him how he is. If he is killed, caught or recognised, know that you will be held responsible for it," Voldemort hissed as he backed away. Before she could speak again, Voldemort aimed his wand at her.

"Get up Bellatrix!" He snarled as he dragged her to her feet with his wand.

Bella did her best not to fight against the spell he was using and soon enough found her feet on the ground.

"Now is your chance to convince me to forgive you," he whispered, his eyes still on her.

Bella gave a large exhale, her heart beating rapidly. Silently, she shrugged off her travelling cloak and dropped it to the floor. Voldemort watched her, his expression blank. Hesitantly, Bella moved towards him, her steps slow, but confident.

"What can I do for you My Lord?" She whispered, not letting her fear show. She did not feel as confident as usual as she half expected him to cast her away again. She wanted to please him, but feared touching him again.

"What indeed."

Bella waited, then hesitantly placed her hands on his chest. Glancing up, Bella noticed the slight narrowing of his eyes and also the small tug of a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Afraid are we?" He sneered, though Bella was sure he was glad to see how she had reacted.

"Not at all My Lord," she purred, as she leaned up to kiss him. She was sure that once she got started, she would no longer be fearful and hesitant.

Just as her lips were about to meet his, Bella felt two cold fingers press her lips away.

"I don't believe you deserve any rewards tonight Bellatrix. On your knees."

Bella fell to her knees immediately, her eyes never leaving his. He gave a cold laugh as he unbuckled his belt and trousers, letting them fall to the floor. Bella watched, suddenly realising what he wanted. Without hesitating, Bella pulled down his briefs and glanced up once more at Voldemort, as if requesting permission to proceed.

"All will be forgiven if I am satisfied."

Bella nodded, before taking hold of him.

* * *

(Sorry guys! I really don't feel like writing out this scene. I think we all know what she has to do, so we'll just leave it at that I think)


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding

Wow! sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, but here it is! I will definately try to update again sooner. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

Despite the humiliation, pain and fear from the previous night with the Dark Lord, Bella would have preferred to be there still than where she was now. The wedding ceremony was a mere hour away, so Bellatrix was standing in a reasonably well sized room at the Lestrange Manor with her sisters and mother.

Bellatrix remained stubbornly quiet as her mother blustered around her busily. She spoke only if she had to, and did not enthuse about the day like Druella did. Bella could see her mother was proud but she felt that Druella should have been ashamed instead; for letting her daughter be forced into a marriage.

Andromeda remained silent and out of the way, while Narcissa did her best to comfort her eldest sister, though without being pushy or annoying. Of course Bella showed no need to be comforted, but Narcissa was well aware that Bella wouldn't be going through with the wedding if she had a choice.

"Did you want me to do your hair?" Narcissa asked as she twirled a lock of Bella's unruly hair around her finger. Bella smiled at Narcissa's reflection behind hers in the mirror.

"No, I'm leaving it as it is," Bella told her quietly, ignoring the soreness of her throat as she spoke. Her hair had not been touched since the day before when she styled it into her thick abundance of curls. Today however it was frizzy from being slept on and slightly knotted at the back. Bella had no intention of going out of her way to fix it.

Bella turned away from the mirror and sat beside Narcissa, a determined frown on her face.

"You're not wearing your ring," Andromeda piped in, unable to resist as she glanced at Bella's fingers from where she was standing.

"Of course I'm not," Bella snapped, scowling at her sister. Andy looked away quickly, though not before seeing Narcissa smile at Bella weakly as she fiddled with a ring on the fourth finger on her right hand.

"I hate that ring," Bella added quietly. Narcissa stopped fiddling and examined the black stone in the middle of the band.

"I like it," Cissy assured her sister. Bella nodded, then stood up again, restless. She didn't want to be locked up in the room until she was lead to her fate, but she didn't want to be downstairs with _his_ family either. Druella had told her that the ceremony would be held in the spacious backyard and that the reception would be held in the dining hall. Bella didn't care for details. She would still have to go through the same procedure, no matter where the ceremony was held.

"You can still pull out you know. You don't have to go through with this. No one should make you," Andromeda murmured quietly, a slightly sympathetic expression leaking over her features.

"I have no choice. I must do what the Dark Lord commands me to do, " Bella sighed, still pacing. Cissy gave her a comforting smile, though Andy looked sceptical.

"You're doing this for _him?_" Andy hissed, appalled.

Bella turned on her sister, her expression murderous.

"Of course I'm doing this for him!" Bella snarled. "I will do anything he asks, even if it means marrying that idiot of a wizard!"

Andy lowered her gaze, but otherwise stood her ground.

"Oh Bella, what has happened to you?" She sighed longingly. She missed her protective big sister and they way the three of them used to play when they were little. She missed when Bella came home from her first year at Hogwarts and told her all about the wonderful school and all the things she'd learned. She missed how Bella showed her around the castle, showing her all the secret passage ways that she knew of when Andy was in her first year.

That Bella was gone. She started evaporating years ago, until there was nothing but a powerful, determined yet cold witch left in her place.

"To me! Nothing has happened to me! You're the disgrace Andy! The company you keep is disgusting; I'd rather die than fraternize with a _mudblood!" _Bella snarled. "Blood traitor is next to mudblood in my book. I'd prefer you to be dead than to accept you as a traitor," Bella growled quietly.

Andy's face paled and tears sprung to her eyes, but she said nothing. Cissy watched with raised brows. She didn't hear what Bella said at the end, but it had silenced Andy that was for sure.

Before another word could be said, Druella burst into the room. It was obvious to see where the three girls got their looks. Druella was tall with long dark curls, which were pinned up for the wedding. (Narcissa obtained her straight, blond hair from her father). Her body was thicker and softer now after having three children, but the trace of the extremely attractive witch that she was years ago was very evident. Bella had thinner lips than Druella, but otherwise she had a lot of Druella's facial features. The round eyes, pale skin and high cheek bones. However, the air of arrogance in Bella's features came from Cygnus. Bella looked so much like Druella, but there was a lot of Cygnus in her too, it was just a lot harder to isolate the parts of her that resembled him.

"_Bella! Fix your hair!" _

Bella snorted at her mother as she hurried past with full arms. Not even Druella noticed pale faced Andy, who in a panic, was trying not to cry.

"I'm leaving it as it is," Bella insisted as she paced the room.

No one could argue that Bellatrix wasn't a powerful witch. She had aced her O. and N.E. at Hogwarts and was instantly accepted and trained by the Dark Lord, She could accomplish feats that most couldn't dream of; however she was no match for a proud mother of the bride-to-be. Despite her retorts and struggles against Druella, Bellatrix found herself forced once more into the chair in front of the mirror, pouting and scowling, with her mother quickly pinning and styling her hair.

When Druella finished, Bella was glaring into the mirror furiously. Her hair was mostly pinned back, though the back was pinned to the side and fell over her right shoulder in dark, silky, ringlets. She was horrified to see that Druella had cut her hair as she styled, and was missing about three inches in length. Despite the cut, Bella's hair was still thick and long, but not as wild and unruly now. Bella was glad for the few stubborn locks of curls that fell out of place and framed her face. The feeling soon vanished however when Druella announced that she preferred it with the loose strands anyway.

With Bellatrix's hair finished, the four were ready to head downstairs. Druella ushered the girls out first, wanting to be able to see Bellatrix at all times. Bella knew her mother suspected that she'd try something, but Bella had decided to be good, as to please the Dark Lord. She couldn't help but feel slightly sick and nervous. She wanted nothing more than to refuse the entire thing, but she had no choice. She had promised the Dark Lord that she would obey his every command, and she didn't need to make the unbreakable vow to keep to her word. His approval and trust meant more to her than anything else, even more than her own family; including her sister Narcissa. Bella loved her sister, but what she had for the Dark Lord could not be defined so easily by a four letter word. She knew her only purpose in life was to serve her master, and it was not an occupation she took lightly.

"_Oh! There's my girl!" _Cygnus beamed as he strode towards Bella and her party. Bella forced a mock smile, then dropped it, turning her gaze away from her father. Her less than welcoming gesture didn't faze Cygnus. Instead he beamed at her proudly.

"_My little girl. I'm so proud of you, you've grown into such a strong willed, respectable witch," _he murmured, his voice wavering slightly. Despite herself, Bella glanced up and could have sworn that there was a glimmer of a tear in Cygnus' eye, but he blinked and it was gone again. As he spoke about strength, she irritably knew he wasn't talking about her power. Did he think her strong merely because she was marrying a pure blood?

"It's just like you Father, to talk about such foolish things while ignoring the raw talent in front of you," Bella muttered in a bored tone. Her strength and power as a witch far out did his abilities, however he did not acknowledge this unless he was showing her off to someone.

"Now can we get this over with?" She added, not waiting for her father's response as she pushed past him. Narcissa trotted up beside Bella and silently took her older sister's hand. Bella glanced at her questioningly, but Narcissa didn't look back at her. Bella turned her gaze back to straight ahead of her and although neither spoke, the comfort was there. Although Bella liked to think she was strong and above the need of comfort, she was grateful. She had a soft spot for her fair sister, and although Narcissa was the youngest, Bella could see the maternal side of her. At fourteen, Cissy had more maternal instincts than Bella knew she would ever have. Bella had no patience to try and sooth those who were too weak to get over their own problems. Despite her views, the attention from Cissy wasn't all that bad. Although she would never admit it, Narcissa's small gesture made her feel a whole lot better and she had a feeling Narcissa knew it too. She could see that one day; Narcissa would make a fantastic mother and would be as comforting and loving as any child could wish for.

Cygnus and Druella skipped forward and stopped Cissy and Bella before they reached the door that led outside.

"_Now, I'll lead your mother, Meda and Cissy outside. Wait here until I return," _Cygnuss told Bella quietly with a nod to Druella. Only Cygnuss called Andromeda, 'Meda' as he thought that Andy sounded like a common, muggle name. Druella had been the first to use the nickname 'Andy' and it had stuck with her, Bella and Narcissa.

"_Meda, you come first behind your mother and I, then Narcissa you follow after. Have you got her wand? Make sure you have it. Alright, they're ready."_

Bella held a bored expression on her face as she handed Narcissa her wand regretfully, though really her insides were squirming with nervousness and despair and the fact that she no longer had her wand made her feel worse. She felt trapped, but she would give no one the satisfaction of thinking that she had been beaten. No, she had succumbed to a necessary defeat with her eyes on winning the prize; by showing all those who doubted her that she would still remain just as independent and strong as a married woman. She would prove to the Dark Lord that she was more than just some teenaged witch.

Cygnuss and Druella exited quietly into the rather expansive backyard, followed by Andy. Narcissa turned to face Bella and without warning, wrapped her arms around her sister tightly. Taken aback, Bella jumped at Cissy's sudden burst of affection, then awkwardly, patted her sister's back. No one had hugged Bella since she was about eleven years old. She had refused to be touched in such a compromising fashion. She saw herself far too mature for 'hugs'; however the moment with Cissy was different. The hug was not about how mature either of the sisters were; it was about Cissy offering her sister some support. Cissy could see through Bella's strong façade, and she knew her sister was struggling to hold it all together. Bella would never admit it, but she was glad for the affectionate embrace.

"Show them you're more than him Bella," Cissy whispered as she pulled away from her older sister. Bella gave a faint smile, then watched as Cissy dived out the door to follow after Andy.

Alone, Bella waited for her father to return. She held her head high, a look of pure determination on her face as she watched the door for her father. She could hear quiet voices outside, making her feel bitter. She would have preferred less people to know about her marriage, but it seemed that there was a small group of guests outside.

Barely three minutes passed before Cygnus returned, beaming. Bella raised her brows and shot her father a mixture of an expectant and indignant look, her arms now folded in front of her.

"_Everyone is ready for you Bells_," Cygnus murmured softly, his eyes warm with affection. Bella scowled and glanced away from him, disgusted. How could he be proud? He had agreed to give his daughter away to some amateur boy and felt not even a tiny bit of remorse.

"Don't call me _Bells _Father; I'm not a child anymore," Bella muttered as she stepped towards the door, wanting to get it over and done with.

The smile on Cygnus' face faltered. Not even the most delusional patient at St. Mungo's would mistaken Bella's tone of disgust for anything else.

"_Not so fast Bellatrix. Here, wear these."_

Bella frowned at her father, her gaze curious despite herself. As Cygnus pulled a pair of silk, silver gloves from inside his robes, Bella gave a snort of indignation.

"I'm not wearing them," she snapped, crossing her arms even tighter over her chest, hiding her hands.

"_Bella, you don't have a choice. We can't have the whole wizarding world knowing you're a supporter of the Dark Lord. If you walk out there now, with your mark bared, you'll be thrown straight into Azkaban."_

Bella narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the fact that she was again made to do something she didn't want to do, but she'd prefer the gloves to time in Azkaban.

Without another word, Bella snatched the gloves from her father and slid them on. They fit perfectly, and ended just below her elbows. Though she would never tell her father; Bella had to admit that the silk felt pleasantly cool and soft on her skin.

"I suppose this will give me a reason not to touch him then," Bella muttered, just to wipe the smile off her father's face.

"Can we go now?" She added heatedly. Cygnus sighed and gave a brief nod, before linking his arm through Bella's. She scowled, her jaw clenched, though she didn't pull away.

With a wave of his wand, Cygnus threw the door open. The small gathering of about thirty guests turned as the door opened to reveal father and daughter. There was a soft murmur rippling through the crowd as Cygnus lead Bella into the yard.

The sun was ironically warm and bright considering Bella's gloomy attitude towards her wedding day. She would have preferred rain, no matter how uncomfortable and cold it would have been.

The yard was lined with tall hedges that were trimmed perfectly. Blood red roses seemed to be the flower of choice, as they were planted all over the garden. There was even a trail of red petals that lead straight to Rodolphus, who was standing in front of an elaborate water feature with a large, Lestrange family crest engraved into it. Above him was a levitating banner that read '_Rodolphus & Bellatrix Lestrange'. _

The banner infuriated Bellatrix, but she said nothing as Cygnus grandly lead his daughter to her awaiting spouse. Bella refused to make eye contact with anyone. She kept her head held high, her expression cold. She noticed an older wizard in brilliant blue robes moving to stand near Rodolphus and assumed he was the celebrant. At the sight of the wizard, a pang of fear swept through Bella. It was as if she had assumed that she would be able to get out of the situation, but with every step she took, she became more aware of just how real it was. There was no way out. She had mere seconds left as Bellatrix Black and it scared her.

All too quickly, Cygnus and Bella had reached Rodolphus, who was sporting a handsome set of Black and white tuxedo dress robes. He had shaved for the wedding, but the lack of his small amount of facial hair made him look years younger and slightly childish.

Rodolphus smiled at Bellatrix, but she narrowed her eyes at him and thrust her chin up indignantly. As she did so, Cygnus carried out the motions of handing her gloved hand to Rodolphus, but she realised just in time. Snatching her hand away, she glowered at him and took her position in front of him, now ignoring Cygnus.

The celebrant began the ceremony by serenading the glorious union between two pure blood families. His voice was warm and cheerful like one would expect at a wedding. Bella however, wasn't listening. Instead, she glared at Rodolphus, aiming to make him feel uncomfortable. She wanted him to know just how hard and miserable she was going to make life for him. Rodolphus could only manage her heated glare for a moment before he folded and dropped his gaze.

"_If I may now ask the bride and groom to extend your wands," _the celebrant murmured warmly, his face radiant. He either ignored or didn't notice Bella's glare, for his features didn't waver in the slightest.

Bella turned to face Narcissa, who trot forwards to present her sister with her talon-like wand. Bella took it with a nod and instantly felt better. She was no longer defenceless or as vulnerable. She could kill Rodolphus then and there if she wanted to and although it was tempting, she knew he wasn't worth spending the rest of her life in Azkaban.

Reluctantly, Bella turned back to Rodolphus, who had his wand held firmly in his right hand. He caught Bella's gaze for a moment before dropping it again, his face burning. Bella realised she had been glaring at him without her own intention, and was glad to find that glaring at him was her innate reaction to his gaze.

"_It is now nearly time for the bride and groom to present their vowels, but first, the tip of the wands must meet."_

Bella scrunched her face up in disgust. It was bad enough that she had to look at him; she didn't want to hear him speak or have her brilliant wand tainted by his as well.

With the same reluctance as before, Bella raised her wand until it touched the tip of Rodolphus' wand. Despite herself, Bella gave a small smirk of amusement as nothing happened. She had assumed something was supposed to happen when the wands touched and assumed that it would be disastrous to have no reaction. She waited for shocked and disappointed voices to begin murmuring in the crowd, but none came. Instead, the celebrant withdrew his own wand and swished it at the tips of Rodolphus' and Bella's wands.  
Instantly the tips of the wands began to glow brilliantly. Bella couldn't hide her disappointment, though she quickly realised with horror that the wands could no longer be pulled apart. The mockingly warm glow held the tips of the wands together tighter than any glue or spell-o-tape ever could.

Bella gave her wand a helpless tug as Rodolphus pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. As her eyes fell on the battered piece of paper, Bellatrix narrowed her eyes then glared at Rodolphus, disgusted that she would have to endure his vows.

"Bellatrix, you are the most beautiful witch, a wizard could ever ask for as a wife."

Bella gave a loud, discouraging snort of disgust as she turned her head away from him. She must have put Rodolphus off a little, as it took him a moment to speak again.

"I wish we could have had more time to get to know each other before today, but I know that this marriage will blossom into something worth having. I promise to be a good husband, and to take proper care of you." he stammered quietly, not meeting Bella's gaze.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bella muttered under her breath, though loud enough for Rodolphus to hear.

"I want you to know, that I will always support you, and that I will never let you down."

"You already have," Bella muttered through clenched teeth.

The celebrant flicked his wand discretely, and a thin, glowing, cream coloured ribbon laced itself around Rodolphus' wand.

"_Now the bride."_

"I have nothing to say," Bella drawled, her jaw set in determination. The celebrant frowned as he looked at her, though said nothing. Bella matched his expectant gaze, challenging it with her own indignant one. When the celebrant was sure that she would not be changing her mind, he flicked his wand again, and a second ribbon weaved it's way along Bella's wand. Compared to Rodolphus' ribbon, Bella's was almost grey and didn't glow nearly as brightly as his.

"_It pleases me now to present this wizard and this witch as husband and wife. Congratulations Mister and Misses Lestrange."_

In spite of Bellatrix's obvious displeasure; the crowd broke out in applause as the two ribbons ran up the wands and tied themselves into a glowing bow. The wands released, leaving the bow to hover between Rodolphus and Bella before slowly fading away.

"_Mister Lestrange, you may now kiss your wife and forever more seal the union of marriage."_

Bella shot an accusing glare at both the celebrant and Rodolphus as she held her wand firmly by her side.

Rodolphus gave Bellatrix an apologetic look before nervously leaning forwards to kiss her. Bella leaned back in disgust, though when his lips were only mere centimetres from hers; Bella turned her head to the side and pushed him away as if he was a diseased animal.

A shocked murmur rippled through the crowd at Bella's refusal, but she didn't care, however she wasn't left to feel triumphant for long. She watched as Rodolphus caught his guard, throwing her a humiliated frown, but before she could jeer, she felt a sudden wave wash away her free will. A very familiar voice spoke in mind, a voice that she could only ever obey.

'_Be good Bellatrix. Let him kiss you."_

Bellatrix couldn't talk or move and the voice of her master was just too inviting. She felt relaxed now as Rodolphus moved towards her again, his hand taking hers. She could see him watching her reaction tentatively, expecting her to snap again, but she didn't.

'_Let him kiss you. Do not struggle...'_

By now, Bellatrix knew she was under the imperious curse and that the yielder of the curse was the Dark Lord himself.

Rodolphus gave Bella a pleading look before leaning towards her, his movements hesitant.

Bella felt calm and even happy; however she tried to fight the curse anyway. Although she had never felt so relaxed as she did now when obeying her Lord's wishes; somehow, somewhere deep in her mind she knew that she didn't actually want to do what she was told.

Rodolphus exhaled nervously as he closed the gap between them. The instant Bella resisted, a pain like none other shot through her body. Bella tried to ignore it, but within moments she had to give in. The pain and control was too great and all she'd managed to do was twitch her fingers.

Regardless of how good listening to Voldemort's voice made her feel, Bella closed her eyes and remained still, allowing Rodolphus to let his lips touch hers. She could feel his nervousness. She knew he was expecting a harsh reaction, yet he didn't pull away and nor did she.

She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't manage it. The curse was just too strong and she was in no position to fight it.

It was as if Rodolphus realised she wasn't going react, because he let himself relax as he ran his tongue along her lips while his free hand took her waist.

'_Kiss him back.'_

Furiously, Bella could do nothing as her arms wrapped around Rodolphus' neck desperately. Against her will, Bella's body accepted and responded to Rodolphus' kiss passionately. She had the strangest case of mixed emotions she'd ever encountered. She enjoyed the heavenly bliss of obeying the cool voice of the Dark Lord, but she didn't like knowing that she was kissing Rodolphus, but it was better than resiting, as the pain was too unbearable to withstand. The point was, she knew she didn't really want to kiss Rodolphus, but she was making the choice to listen and do so anyway. She was disgusted in herself, but also felt completely vulnerable. She didn't even know where Voldemort was. He certainly wasn't in the crowd. She had looked for him, just in case, but she knew he wasn't foolish enough to reveal himself at a simple, mundane wedding.

The moment the curse was lifted, Bella shoved Rodolphus away angrilly, before storming back into the crowd, which was now cheering and clapping. She felt betrayed and foolish. She had kissed the filth and had sealed the marriage. Bellatrix was suddenly so angry, she was almost in tears. No one had saved her from going through with the wedding. No one had realised that she was being forced into such a major commitment. `

Narcissa caught up with Bella as she marched towards the doors that lead back inside.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"No Cissy, I'm not okay. I'm _married!" _Bellatrix spat with revolution, her fast pace never faltering.

" I.. I didn't think you'd actually kiss him like that," Cissy spluttered.

It made Bella feel slightly better knowing that her sister hadn't expected her to kiss Rodolphus willingly. She knew that Bella didn't want to marry him.

"_I_ didn't kiss him. I was forced to," Bella snarled as she reached the door and yanked at it. Bella stepped back and reached for her wand as the door insisted on remaining locked. Bella could hear the guests muttering to each other again as they rose to their feet, but she didn't care about what anything thought. If they were stupid enough to believe she willingly agreed to go through with the wedding, she wanted nothing to do with them.

"What do you mean forced?"

"The imperious curse Cissy!" Bella hissed impatiently as she felt her eyes sting with angry tears. "Alohamora!"

The back door flew open in time for Bella to storm straight into the large, cold room; Narcissa hot on her heels. Bella could hear her sister stumbling on her tall heels to keep up.

"But who? Was it Rodolphus?"

Bella snorted despite herself as she slowed her pace.

"Please, as if _he'd _be able to pull one over me. No, it was the Dark Lord," Bella murmured, the anger draining from her voice rapidly. She was angry, but once she realised that being angry about the wedding ultimately meant being angry at the Dark Lord himself made her snap out of it almost instantly.

"He... I well; I went to disobey his command. It was just as well I guess," Bella murmured as she paused, fearing what her punishment would be if the Dark Lord knew.

Narcissa stumbled her way around Bella so that she was standing before her.

"You mean he's here?" Narcissa asked, her voice laced with fear.

Bella nodded as she glanced around while rubbing her throat subconsciously. She was scared that her master had seen her moment of betrayal and that he'd punish her again. She had only ever wanted to please him, but lately she had failed him. She was so grateful that he hadn't turned her away or killed her. She couldn't help but admire his patience with her and promised herself that she would make herself into the best servant she could.

Cissy glanced up at Bella fretfully as Rodolphus came tumbling in through the door.

"Bella! Wh-"

"Don't you dare come near me Lestrange! I've put up with enough today!" Bella screeched as she brandished her wand at him.

Rodolphus froze on the spot, his hands raised submissively.

"Alright! Okay! I'll stay here," he assured her calmly.

Bella could see the trace of fear in his determined eyes, but she didn't feel her usual satisfaction.

"Bella, lower your wand," Cissy urged in a whisper.

Bella ignored her sister and continued to point her wand at her husband.

"Turn around Rod, and leave... now," Bella murmured quietly yet threateningly.

Rodolphus stood his ground, though his eyes watched her wand unblinkingly.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright... You seemed distressed."

Bella actually laughed at this.

"Distressed? Caught on did you? Do you really think I _wanted _to marry you?" Bella cackled, smirking.

"I know you didn't want to marry me... but I know we can make it work. I need you to trust me."

Bella hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why? What's in it for you? Huh? Why did _you _agree to this marriage?" Bella demanded suddenly. Cissy raised her brows and turned her gaze to Rodolphus, who looked rather caught off guard.

"I... it's what's expected of me. We're both pure bloods! I just didn't make a scene of it like you have," Rod parried, defensively, his expression now disgruntled. Sensing an area of weakness, Bella pressed on.

"Really. That's it then? It's not because your Mummy and Daddy spent all their money and now you need ours to survive? Or not because you alone are too weak to be one of the Dark Lord's followers and need me to gain you acess?"

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes.

"I do not need you to be a follower of the Dark Lord and I don't want your money!"

"Now now, we don't want to cause a scene do we?"

Both Rodolphus and Cissy jumped at the sound of Voldemort's voice, though all three looked around for him until they all spotted black smoke slowly forming into the shape of a tall, powerful man.

Bella gasped and fell into a deep bow. Cissy whimpered and bowed as well, though didn't make eye contact with Voldemort. She wanted nothing more than to go unnoticed.

"My Lord! A pleasure that you came!" Rodolphus spluttered as he too bowed after noticing Bella.

Voldemort glanced at the two, his face blank though cold. Slowly Bella rose back to an upright position and watched Voldemort with her utmost attention.

"Your friends and family will be in soon, no doubt confused by Bellatrix's... sudden change of heart," Voldemort sneered coldly.

Bella's mouth tightened, but otherwise she remained the same at his comment. She knew he had more to say, though as the Dark Lord's eyes fell on Narcissa, Bella realised he didn't want to be overheard.

"Cissy, go outside," Bella whispered softly, but urgently. Cissy nodded, wide eyed at Bella, before turning and hurrying around the corner to the door.

"Bellatrix you know how I feel about children," Voldemort drawled in a bored tone as he circled Rodolphus and Bella.

"Yes My Lord," Bella whispered respectfully.

"Don't bring her with you again."

"Of course My Lord," she added as she opted to ignore the fact that she hadn't brought Cissy along at all and that she hadn't expected to run into the Dark Lord just yet.

"I will see the both of you tonight at nine pm sharp. No excuses," Voldemort hissed quickly as loud voices were heard echoing through the room. The guests were coming in.

"Yes My Lord," Rodolphus murmured with a small bow.

Bella nodded too, but noticed that he hadn't said where he would meet them. Before she could ask him, there was a loud crack and the Dark Lord was gone. Bella huffed and pressed her palm against her forehead as she closed her eyes; collecting her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Rodolphus asked uncertainly.

Bella gave Rodolphus a dark look as she opened her eyes.

"Just brilliant," she told him sarcastically as her parents came trotting into the room, Narcissa following behind them, still wide eyed, however when she noticed that Rodolphus and Bella were alone, she relaxed slightly.

More guests began filling the room around the corner of the hallway.

"You left in such a hurry Bells," Cygnus commented nervously, as if scared that Bella would cause another scene. "Best we get off to dinner now, before people begin to talk."

Bella snorted loudly, but Cygnus ignored her.

"Alright this way now," he insisted as he took Druella's arm and wheeled her around. "You too, Ciss, come on."

Narcissa glanced at Bella, before turning and following after her parents.

After an awkward silence, Rodolphus gave an uneasy laugh.

"He seemed a bit abrupt don't you think?"

Bella shot Rodolphus a cold glare, though didn't respond. Rodolphus flinched, then cautiously held out his arm.

"Shall we then? Go to the feast I mean?" He asked softly.

Bella gave him a disbelieving glance, scoffed then slapped his arm away before marching after her parents without him.


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding Night

**8. Wedding Night**

Sorry again for the extremely late chapter! Uni and other factors have made it hard for me to work on this, but hopefully this chapter is bearable :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The day had been perfect for a wedding. The sun shone brightly all day until it returned beyond the horizon, but even then, the heat of the day passed was still felt in the fresh, evening air. All but one enjoyed the weather. Bellatrix could not have fathomed worse wedding conditions. It felt like even nature was against her, and wanted her to be miserable.

The wedding celebrations lasted for far longer than Bellatrix could handle, thus she left the table as dinner finished. As she stalked out of the room, furious and humiliated; she heard her father laugh nervously before assuring the guests that Bella must be overwhelmed by all the excitement. Bella snorted angrily, but did not turn back to correct him. The respect she had for him was now near non-existent. She used to always look up to her father, remembering how he used to tell her of how proud she made him. She used to believe that he was proud of her; proud of how skilled she was, or of how well she did each year at Hogwarts. He used to tell her grand stories of their legendary families as a child that filled her head with how grand she too would one day become. Now she knew he wasn't proud of _her _exactly. He was proud that she was becoming a respectable, pure-blood witch.

Bella felt like screaming. She had never felt so angry or helpless in all her life. Not even the comfort of knowing the hell she would put Rodolphus through could calm her emotions. Storming up the stairs, Bella pulled off her ring and threw it into the room she had waited in earlier that day. She slammed the door behind her and tore off her wedding attire; unable to tolerate the facade she had been forced into any longer.

In an instant she was back into her welcoming, black, floor length dress. It was not her favourite, as she could not taint her favourite by wearing it on her wedding day, but it was a deal better than her grey wedding dress.

Sliding her wand up her sleeve, Bella tossed her things into her bag hastily. Just as she bundled her dress up in her arms, Bella froze with surprise. In her bag, on top of her things, sat her discarded wedding ring. Bella frowned and picked it up examining it. She had to admit, charming it was a clever idea, but it only angered her further. Clutching the ring in her fist, Bella marched towards the window, wrenched it open and threw it out, before shutting the window again. With a huff, Bella went back to stuff her dress into her bag. To her outrage, the ring was again sitting on top of her things; mockingly gleaming at her.

Throwing her dress to the side, Bella snatched up her ring and drew her wand. Placing the ring on the table before her, Bella aimed her wand at it and hissed "_incendio." _

The ring burst into flame and made an eerie scraping noise before the flames burnt out. With the shadow of a smirk, Bella examined the ring before picking it up when she knew it was cool enough to hold. The jewel embedded in the middle of the band had been dislodged slightly and dulled by the flame. The band was stained with black smudges as well and seemed almost brittle. The ring felt weak enough to be crushed in her bare hand, which was perfect; as she intended to crush and mould her marriage with Rodolphus. She wanted to crush him and make him regret asking for her hand every day until his dying breath.

"Might actually keep this now," she muttered to herself as she chucked it in her bag.

Just as she finished packing, there was a knock on the door. Bella frowned and opened the door, only to find her husband standing beyond it.

"You've changed dresses," he observed with raised brows. Bella huffed, resisting the urge to slam the door in his face.

"Yes good spotting. What do you want?" She snapped, her eyes narrowed.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay, (Bella snorted indignantly) and to ask if you would please come back downstairs."

"I'm not coming back; we have to meet the Dark Lord in a half hour!" She snapped impatiently. She did not voice her concerns about not knowing where to meet him.

"I know, that's why we need you downstairs."

Bella raised her brows. He was more confident than usual, Bella mused for a moment then realised that she could smell fire whiskey on him. She hadn't been paying attention to how much liquor he'd been consuming, but she was guessing it was starting to have its effects on him.

"Why? Is he down there, dining with all the miserable people? Or is your father going to include in his speech '_oh by the way, the Dark Lord will meet you at the Shrieking Shack,"_ she asked patronizingly.

"Not exactly, but if you want to know where to meet him, you must come downstairs," he informed her, with an amused smirk.

Realising that Rodolphus was trying to match her personality; Bella glowered at him. Drunk or not, she would not allow him to be her equal.

"Or, you could just tell me," she growled through clenched teeth. She would not put up with his attitude. How could he possibly think he could out do her at her own game? However he had the upper hand. Obviously he knew where the meeting place was and knew that she didn't.

"No, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

"Oh, how romantic," Bella teased sarcastically. "Oh stop being so childish. This is no joking matter! This is the Dark Lord we're talking about, so you had better tell me _now_!"

"I insist that you join us downstairs. Please. Then I'll tell you," he finished. As if sensing that she was about to lose control of her temper, Rodolphus awkwardly backed back towards the stairs, though he continued to smile at her.

"Just tell me where he'll be Rodolphus, I'm warning you!" Bella snapped heatedly, drawing her wand.

"Come back downstairs," Rodolphus insisted.

In a heartbeat Bella drew her want and sent a jinx towards him, but milliseconds before it would have hit him, he disapparated.

Swearing under her breath, Bella considered her options. She was unsure where to meet the Dark Lord and needed the location urgently. She could not afford to be late; she had disappointed him enough already. She also didn't want Rodophus to pull one over her. She couldn't fathom the humiliation of it.

Grabbing her things, Bella made up her mind. She knew that disappointing the Dark Lord was far worse than allowing Rodolphus to be victorious this one time. She had a lifetime to have her revenge on him. With that settled, Bella made her way back into the dining hall, a determined look on her face.

"Bellatrix!" exclaimed Rodolphus' father.

"Good of you to return!" he cried joyously, though his eyes held a cold glint in them. Obviously he didn't like to be humiliated and treated so rudely in his own house, but Bella couldn't care less. Ever since her engagement, she had pretended not to recognise him at the meetings with the Dark Lord, despite the fact that he had gone to Hogwarts with their Lord himself. She was sure the only reason Rodolphus had lasted this long –though unmarked- as a death eater was because of his sickeningly loyal though –in her opinion- cowardly father.

Bella flashed an unmistakably sarcastic smile before reluctantly taking her seat beside her husband. She didn't look at him, but she made it clear that he had accomplished a feat that moments ago seemed impossible: he had made her even angrier.

As Rodolphus' father began talking, Bella sighed loudly and leaned back in her chair, obviously bored. She had no interest in what he was saying. She just wanted to leave and see the Dark Lord as instructed.

"So, it is a pleasure for us to bestow our second manor to Rodolphus and his new wife, Bellatrix!"

Bella's gaze suddenly turned to Mr. Lestrange with horrified curiosity.

"Of course, Rodolphus has known that the Lestrange manor would be his once he was old enough to have it. Now that he is old enough to marry, I dare to assume he is old enough to run a house!"

There was a small murmur of polite laughter at Mr. Lestrange's joke.

"So as it is, we have had the house elves set up the place for a fresh start to our son and new daughter in-law," he added as he raised his glass. At his motion, the whole table raised their glasses apart from Bellatrix, who tried to look bored again. She hadn't really thought of where she would be living after the wedding. She knew that she would be living with Rod from now on, but didn't realise that it would be instant.

"Surprise!" Rodolphus taunted playfully to Bella after finishing his goblet of fire whiskey. She gave him a deathly scowl and shoved him away from her with her elbow.

"Merlin's beard you stink of whiskey," she muttered in disgust.

"Well yeah... I've been drinking it," Rodolphus answered, his words slurring slightly. Bella snorted and turned away. She glanced at Narcissa, who looked ever more surprised than she felt.

"Father! I do believe it best we leave now!" Rodolphus cried as he stood up, a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand, a new goblet of brandy in the other. "Mind if I take this? For our house warming?" He added with a stupid grin.

Mr. Lestrange gave a hearty chuckle and rose to his feet again as well.

"Of course! It is getting late! Take as many as you like my son! Bellatrix, you too!"

Bellatrix rose quickly despite herself. She was eager to get to the Dark Lord. She couldn't bare being late. With impatience, she turned to Rodolphus, who was guzzling down his new brandy.

"Can we go now?" She muttered, "if we're late, I will turn your head into a watch," she added.

Rodolphus set down his now empty goblet, then lead her out of the hall; often looking back to farewell the buzzing guests.

With her things in one hand, Bella took hold of Rodolphus' arm and turned to glare at him.

"You better not be too drunk to apparate. I'm not fixing you if you get splinched," she scolded.

Rodolphus gave a warm sigh.

"Likewise Love," he replied to her utter disgust; though before she could react, they disapparated.

After the familiar feeling of being dragged from her navel, Bella found her feet again on solid ground. She released Rodolphus and marched towards her new home.

"Is this it?" She sneered incredulously.

"I'm sure my parents could have found something that is actually decent to live in," she added harshly as she reached the front doors.

The manor was about the same size as the first Lestrange estate, but from a distance, it looked rather small. The grounds that came with it were remarkably well kept, though much smaller than what she had at the Noble House of Black.

The house was two stories of cold, grey, stone bricks. The windows looked aged, though seemed to give the manor a touch of respected elegance. Likewise, the tiles of the roof didn't look as sleek and new as the tiles on Bella's former house's roof, though these tiles were darker and looked like the stones of a river bed in the night's light.

The gates were large and tall with the Lestrange family crest in the middle of the meeting gates. Dark stones also made up the fence wall that surrounded Bella's new home.

Bella glanced around her as she entered the dark entrance hall. A chill ran through her as she considered her life in the very house. There was no going back now.

Shaking away her worries, Bella lit the tip of her wand and gave the room a better inspection. It was rather bare; with only some old family portraits scattered on the walls and a depressing little plant in the corner that quivered occasionally, as if taking its last breath before dying.

"Still a bit empty, but you know, we'll fill it with our own stuff," Rodolphus mused as he stepped in behind her; an affectionate expression on his face as his eyes wondered around the room.

Bella stepped away from him and placed her bag at the base of the stairs.

"So I take it we're meeting our Lord here then?" She asked as she glanced around for a clock of some sort.

"Does this room not have a clock? Or _anything _that could tell us the time? We can't be ill prepared!" She snapped fretfully. She was embarrassed to have the Dark Lord in her new home. It wasn't what she wanted him to see.

"No but it's nearly time," Rod answered after frowning at his watch for a moment. Bella could only assume his eyes were taking awhile to focus.

"I can't believe you let yourself get drunk," she muttered as she paced around the room pointlessly.

"It's our wedding night!" He slurred defiantly, "bit rich that he demands to see us tonight anyway."

Bella turned a murderous glare towards Rodolphus at his remark.

"How _dare_ you say that about our Lord! It is an honour that he is meeting us at all! Out of all of his followers, he is coming to see us! We have been given a rare honour to receive our Lord! Especially since you aren't even marked!" She hissed.

"You must really disappoint him... Even with Daddy being one of his first Death Eaters, you still can't manage to get a mark. Poor little Rodolphus; looks like Daddy can't get you everything you want," Bella taunted nastily, her face twisting into delight.

Rodolphus glowered at her, though was too engrossed in opening the bottle in his hands to think of a witty retort.

"Put that down! Let the Dark Lord arrive and leave before you go getting your ass even drunker," Bella insisted, though Rodolphus chose to ignore her as he popped the cork out of the bottle.

Bella huffed and sat on the bottom step impatiently while Rodolphus took a large drag out of the bottle. Bella half hoped that he would pass out so that he would look even more unfavourable to the Dark Lord.

Gazing out the open front doors, Bella strained her eyes to see into the darkness. She was anxious to see movement that would announce her master's arrival. She wasn't made to wait for much longer. While ignoring Rodolphus' clumsiness as he placed the bottle of a nearby table, Bella saw something stir in the darkness, before Voldemort materialised beyond the front doors.

"My Lord!" Bella breathed as she sprang to her feet, her eyes fixing on him longingly. Thoughts of how she wished to be married to him began to seep inside her mind, which made have to fight to keep the foolish thoughts away.

"Good evening Bellatrix," Voldemort replied in his cool and collected voice. He turned his eyes towards her before setting his judging eyes around the room.

"Where is your husband?"

Bella hesitated, but saving her from being blamed for his absence; Rodolphus reappeared from wherever he had gone.

"I'm here My Lord. Thank you for the pleasure of meeting us here tonight," He greeted. Bella could hear him straining to sound more sober than he was.

"I won't be staying long, as I am aware that I am stealing _precious _moments of your wedding night," Voldemort stated in mock politeness; sneering at Bella as he spoke.

Bella swallowed but kept her face expressionless. She had no wish to partake in anything that came with wedding nights. "My Lord it is no problem I assure you. Nothing could be more important than you being here," she added honestly, though Rodolphus made a strange sound that resembled a strangled cough mixed with a hiccup.

Voldemort grinned unkindly at Bellatrix at her response.

"You flatter me Bellatrix," he murmured as he pulled out his wand and lit the entire room.

Bella extinguished her wand and stowed it away instantly while Rodolphus flinched at the sudden light. With little delay, Voldemort brought up the London mission that he had informed them of a few months ago. Of course, with the amount of time that had passed, the mission had changed a little. He still wanted them to inflict as much unexplainable deaths and tragedy into the Muggle towns, but it was obvious there was something else he wanted done.

"They need to be scared, even though they do not yet know of our existence. Those pitiful muggles I hope are smart enough to know what real fear is. I have Death Eaters posted all over Brittan to launch an upheaval. We must have the Ministry close to breaking point."

Bella listened with rapt attention, a smile growing on her face. His plans always amazed and excited her. She considered herself lucky to be a part of such a revolution.

"When the ministry is vulnerable, we will contaminate them and slowly choke it from the inside. I'm assuming this will lure out Dumbledore's pathetic rebellion," Voldemort revealed, his eyes gleaming menacingly. Bella was so absorbed in his plan; she had forgotten that her husband was even in the room.

"In three days time, I need the two of you to head into London. Do not let yourselves be recognised. Cause as much devastation as possible. Kill if you will, and make the rest scared. While you're there, I also want you to look for my old professor, Horace Slughorn. Apparently he is in London, but he will flee if he even hears of my presence. If he is in London, find him. If not, discover where he is, and bring him back alive."

Bella raised her brows. She couldn't understand why her Lord needed an old potions teacher, but she didn't question him.

"Why Slughorn?" Rodolphus insisted bluntly.

"Because he could either be of use to me or a liability," Voldermort answered coldly. Bella noticed a trace of, was it concern? On his features. The expression was gone almost instantly, but she had seen it. She got the feeling that the professor was a loose end that either needed to be tied or cut.

"That is all I wish to see you about. Do not disappoint me. In three days, leave in the morning for London and wait until you feel your mark burn. Commence your assault, but do not linger for too long. I want Slughorn."

Bella and Rodolphus nodded in understanding. Despite herself, Bella was glad to see that Rodolphus seemed more alert, even eager now. She usually didn't care what he did as long as it didn't reflect on her; however his rudeness towards the Dark Lord was intolerable for her.

"Leave now Rodolphus, I must speak with Bellatrix alone." Voldemort demanded suddenly. Bella gave a hopeful smile, though Rodolphus frowned.

"Why do you need her but not me?" He asked shortly. He looked as if he was trying to seem agitated, but he looked sulky more than anything else.

"How dare you speak to the Dark Lord like that!" Bellatrix hissed venomously before she could stop herself.

"Calm down Bellatrix," The Dark Lord murmured in a soft tone. Only he could talk so gently and still inject terror into his subject.

Voldemort's eyes burned into Rodolphus', making the latter drop his gaze.

'Not that I owe you an explanation, Lestrange, but I have business to attend to with your wife that does not concern you. If you were perhaps worthy enough to be marked by me, you could stay," He snarled maliciously. Bella wasn't sure if he enjoyed bullying Rodolphus or if it was just her enjoying the scene before her.

"As it is, you are not marked and I have no need of you anymore. Leave," Voldemort drawled as he turned his attention back to Bellatrix.

Rodolphus looked as if he wanted to speak, but even though he was drunk, he had enough sense not to say anything else on the topic. Rising to his feet; he gave his master a slight bow.

"My Lord," he slurred in farewell, before turning and heading up the stairs. Bella followed her husband up the stairs with her eyes, a coy smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. Although she had recently disgraced her Lord, he still favoured her over Rodolphus. After a big day, it was nice to know where she stood with the Dark Lord. After all, she doubted any of his other followers could call themselves more devoted than herself.

There was an audible sound of a door being closed before Voldemort would speak.

"How rude of me to steal the groom's wife on his wedding night," Voldemort sneered cruelly, without any remorse for Rodolphus or Bella.

Bella ignored the unpleasant jolt in her stomach at the thought and gave her Lord a careless shrug. "Oh it doesn't bother me in the slightest My Lord. I would much prefer to be here all night with you," Bella commented dangerously.

While she had been speaking, Voldemort had let his gaze travel over Bellatrix shamelessly, though at her comment, his eyes flashed back up to hers.

"Don't fantasize about such things Lestrange," Voldemort snapped angrily, making Bella flinch slightly.

"Forgive me, I only meant, I'd prefer your company to his My Lord, I meant no harm in my statement," she said respectfully, though there was an underlying trace in her voice that suggested that he had also been right in scolding her.

Voldemort considered her thoughtfully. It wasn't often that someone would dare provoke him so, though Bellatrix never seemed to be able to stop herself. Her boldness was something he found appealing in a follower as well as her absolute loyalty towards him. He could have her do anything he wanted. He was well aware of it too.

"I do believe you'd have a sitting room no doubt," Voldemort stated in a bored drawl.

"Yes, I would think so, but I haven't had a good look around yet," Bella answered, watching him with attentive interest.

"No matter. Sit down Bellatrix. On the stairs will do."

Bella did as she was told without question and sat on the second bottom step.

"Higher up than that, come now Bellatrix, we don't have all night."

Bella stood up instantly and shuffled up a few more steps, her eyes on her Lord the whole time. She couldn't read his expression; though his eyes were burning with the unknown emotion he was feeling. For a moment it resembled lust then in the next, anger. Bella came to the conclusion that she couldn't place his emotion, but wished she could read him as easily as he could read her.

"That will do," he murmured quietly, before Bella sat down on a step about 7 up from the ground floor. She felt strange being up higher than him, but didn't argue.

"I have quite a request to make Bellatrix, and I insist you follow it."

Bella nodded obediently.

"You know I would do anything you asked me to do My Lord," she insisted urgently, watching as Voldemort made his way up the stairs towards her slowly.

Voldemort didn't respond. Instead he paused about three or four steps bellow Bella.

It wasn't until he was leaning in close to her face, that Bella realised that Voldemort had somehow dimmed the light in the room. Either that or he was so close, that his very being was eclipsing the light.

"Now I don't want your husband to hear us Bellatrix, so we must be quiet," he hissed, his eyes gleaming.

Bella let a saucy smirk take over her features as she leaned her shoulders back a little, her upper body weight resting on her forearms.

Voldemort leaned in closer again, his face so close to hers; she could feel his cool breath on her cheek. Bella spread her knees apart a little more as she felt him brush her knees. Here, Voldemort paused, his eyes still gleaming dangerously. Bella wanted nothing more than to reach forward, pull him to her and tear his clothes off, but she held back. She knew she would be punished for such an act, so she had no choice but to wait for her master's next move, however she couldn't hide her anxiousness to please him.

"I need you Bellatrix," he whispered into her ear as a long hand travelled down her side. Bella shivered at his touch and words. He had never told her that he _needed _her. Not like that. Maybe he did have feelings for her after all.

"to promise me something," he added after a deliberate pause. Bella could hear the sneer in his whisper as her heart sank. He was so cruel, but so enticing. She wanted him to respond to her affections, but deep down, she knew he wouldn't be the wizard she loved if he loved her. He was strong, cold, and untouchable. He was right in thinking love was a weakness, but she knew she couldn't deny the love she felt for him.

"Anything My Lord," she whimpered, her arms beginning to strain. She wanted to slide back a little farther and rest her elbows against the next step, but didn't want to move further away from the Dark Lord.

Voldemort suddenly pulled her waist closer to him, making her lean back anyway. Bella gave a soft exhale as she gripped the edge of the step slightly.

"I need you to not get pregnant tonight. Or at all for at least the next few months," he whispered in her ear as he slowly dragged her dress up.

"I-I think I can handle that," she murmured, trying to keep control of her voice.

"Yes, but I've heard that promise before and it was not very well kept. This time, you can't mess up. I need you to be in top physical condition for awhile to come yet. I can't afford to have you pregnant," he added, this time pulling down her underwear.

"I can assure you that I will never have a child with _him. _You have my word My Lord," She whimpered, her eyes closed as she concentrated on not reaching forward and grabbing him.

Without anything else to say, Voldemort undid his trousers, then took hold of Bella's hips roughly as he pushed into her.

Bella gave a satisfied moan, however as the noise left her lips, Voldemort banged her head back against the step behind her.

Bella gave an involuntary hiss of pain, before Voldemort covered her mouth with his hand.

"Quiet Bellatrix!" He hissed aggressively into her ear as he worked towards his goal. He kept his hand on her mouth the whole time and banged her head back if she whimpered, moaned or yelped into his palm. His thrusts were rough, but Bella enjoyed it all. He had forgiven her at last. She wasn't being punished -aside from having her head hit each time she made a noise- but was once again purely serving her master as only she could.

Lustfully, Bella clutched at the front of his robes, but he shoved her back harsh for doing so.

"Don't touch me," he hissed into her ear, his movements quite brutal until he finally finished. He then took away his hand from Bella's mouth and fixed himself up before turning away from her.

Bella panted softly, relishing the ability of being able to breathe properly again, as she too fixed up her clothing and stood up. Her head was aching, but she showed no signs of pain in front of the Dark Lord.

"Can I trust you Bellatrix, to keep your word?" Voldemort insisted, still not facing her.

"Of course my master!" She whispered urgently as she quickly pulled out her wand and performed the familiar charm at her belly.

"How wrong of me to steal Rodolphus' wife's virtue. And on his wedding night. Tsk tsk tsk," Voldemort sneered, turning to face her now with a malicious snigger on his face.

"You have more right to me and my body My Lord than any other, and forgive me, but you took my so called 'virtue' many months ago," Bella answered coolly, her passion and devotion towards Voldemort burning in her eyes.

Voldemort's snigger grew for a split second, before it fell back in place.

"That is all for tonight," he announced finally, which disappointed Bella. She thought he'd give some other comment on the previous topic, but as if knowing that's what she wanted, Voldemort treated her 'service' as if it meant nothing to him. She didn't dare believe that he felt anything for her, but even though he was cruel, she still desired him immensely. It was a curse, but she was happy to bare it.

Reluctantly, Bella bowed and watched Voldemort disappear before turning to head up the stairs. She had no idea where Rod was, or where any of the rooms were, but all she could think of doing now was to get into bed and sleep.

With her wand lit, Bella quietly travelled down a corridor and peered into some of the open rooms. The house was most definitely empty. There were a few unfurnished rooms, a bathroom with a grimy old mirror that stared miserably around the room, then finally a closed door at the end of the hall. Bella glanced around for any sign of Rodolphus, but she couldn't see or hear anything.

Assuming that her drunken husband had gone and passed out somewhere, Bella, opened the door and peered into the room. It was a reasonably big room, though ill furnished. In the middle of the room, against the far wall, stood a tremendously large bed with Emerald quilt covers and sheets. The bedside tables were old and dusty, and to the side of the room sat a depressingly old wardrobe.

Bella snorted at the room and sighed. She would have to work on the house to make it to her liking, but all in due time.

A sickly groan turned Bella's attention towards the bathroom. The sound she assumed was from Rodolphus throwing up. The thought made Bella snigger as she turned back towards the door she had come from and pointed her wand into the empty door way.

'_Accio bag!' _Bella said silently, before her bag came hovering up to her. Quietly, she took hold of it in her free hand and silently placed it on the ground. She had every intention to take her night gown and sneak out of the room and into another un-noticed. She doubted the light from her wand would travel noticeably into the bathroom, as there was a dim glow emitting from the doorway.

With one hand, Bella dug around in her bag awkwardly, but didn't have much success, so instead opted to take her whole bag into another room. Cursing herself for not thinking of it earlier, Bella took up her bag.

"Expelliarmus!"

Bella's wand suddenly flew out of her hand and zoomed towards the attacker, who caught it a little less gracefully than he intended.

"Lumos," Rodolphus drawled triumphantly, Bella's wand safe in his free hand.

"I see you still haven't mastered non-verbal spells Lestrange," Bella spat, glaring at Rodolphus.

"Now hand me back my wand," she warned, taking a step towards him. She didn't like being unarmed, but she wasn't afraid of Rodolphus, and was certainly not going to beg or bow down to him.

Rodolphus took a staggering few steps towards Bella also, so that he now stood uncomfortably close to her. Stubbornly, Bella didn't step back, but instead glared up into his drunken face. The smell of vomit and stale alcohol disgusted her, but she continued to hold her ground.

"My wand Lestrange," Bella hissed, reaching for his hand. Rodolphus sniggered and stowed her wand up his sleeve, leaving his left hand free, while his right held his illuminated wand towards Bella.

In the same instant, Rodolphus placed his hand harshly at Bella's throat and shoved her back against the wall, still holding her at the neck. Surprised by his rashness, Bella pushed and clawed at him, but he was physically much stronger than her, and held her against the wall easily with his own body.

"Get off me you ass!" Bella snapped, refusing to let him frighten her. If she had her wand, he would have been flat on the floor already.

Ignoring her request, Rodolphus groped her breast with his wand hand as he moved his mouth to the nape of her neck.

"All of you, is mine now. You do as _I _say," he growled stupidly, tilting his mouth up to her ear. Bella dug her nails into the hand that held her at the neck.

"Oh you have no idea what you've got yourself into boy," she hissed, though she was straining against his hold.

Ignoring her again, Rodolphus pressed his crotch against hers and gently rubbed against her. As Bella flinched, Rodolphus gave a small chuckle.

"Why so nervous? You had to know this was coming," he murmured longingly into her ear as he pressed against her a little harder now.

Bella grit her teeth at this and ran her hands down to his groin and left them there between her body and his. Obviously not expecting this, Rodolphus pressed in against her palms, giving a grunt like moan.

All of a sudden, Rodolphus released Bella and jumped back with a yelp, holding his crotch, which was smoking a little a smelt of burned material.

"What in Merlin's name did you do?" he cried as he doubled over, whimpering. Bella stormed towards him and pushed him down onto the ground and forcefully withdrew her wand from his sleeve.

"Try something like that again, and I'll set you on fire, not just your pants," Bella snarled, before kicking him in the stomach.

Rodolphus lay whimpering on the ground as Bella took up her bag once more and stalked out of the room, her blood boiling.

She had long ago come to the conclusion that Rodolphus was rather thick, but she didn't think he'd be _that _stupid. She supposed his courage came from the alcohol, but she guessed he already had the intentions before he drank.

Bella found the closest room and pushed the door open. There was a dusty old mattress on the floor and a battered old bed side table with an empty vase on it. Bella sighed and turned out of the room and when back into the master bedroom.

"Change of plans, _you're _going to sleep in the spare room," Bella hissed at Rod, who was still whimpering on the floor.

Bella hoisted him up by his shoulders and dragged him forcefully out of the room. She dropped his shoulders roughly then stalked back into the room, then slammed and locked the door behind her. Satisfied that he was too drunk to find his way back in, Bella changed into her night gown and crawled into the strange bed. Bella pulled the covers over her head and tried to sleep while wishing she was back home. Her first night as a married woman was just as miserable as she thought it would be.


End file.
